In Your Eyes
by areufollowingme
Summary: Nick Stokes & his wife Jules o/c adore their daughter Emma & eagerly await the birth of their twins. The continuation of their story includes Smut, Drama, Fluff. It will include Warrick, Trista o/c , & other CSI characters. This is Nick & Jules' journey.
1. I Remember When

I do not own CSI.

Rated K

**In Your Eyes **

**The third story in a series of three.**

**You Found Me is the first. Followed by An Affair to Remember.**

**You don't have to read them ,to follow this but it would help to familiarize and know the details about characters that will be in this story.**

**In this opening chapter, Nick is at a crime scene which causes him to think back on his life with the woman who stole his heart.**

**It is a mild chapter to just refresh your memory or introduce you to the relationships in Nick Stokes' life.**

**Smut, Drama and Fluff will follow...as well as the birth of their twins.**

**I have been known to beg for reviews...I hope you will take the time to share your thoughts with me.  
**

**Reviews seriously help me write and are reallllly appreciated.  
**

* * *

Nick Stokes hated when crime scenes made him think about his own family. He preferred to be only a CSI at work rather than a man with a family that meant more to him than life itself. But tonight, as he looked over the body of a young, blonde, woman he couldn't help but see the resemblance she had to his own wife.

Jules was the love of his life. He had never intended to fall in love, for many reasons but especially for the reason such as this. He never wanted to feel that sensitive emotion for fear it would interfere with his work. It was easier to have no one at home to worry about. Easier to look at the victims and feel bad, but in a way that made him want to seek justice NOT create worry and sadness only a husband and father could relate to. He didn't want to feel that - it hit too close to home now. But, from the day he and Jules got together, he had no choice but to love her. She possessed something that made him weak in the knees. She had him at the first sight of her.

It wasn't easy for them. It was not without trouble and heartache. Unfortunately it was trouble and heartache that seemed to follow them from the start, and had it not been for the hold she had on his heart, he would have walked away before it even began. Thankfully for him, she did have his heart…and his body and soul. She was different than anything he had even knew or had even came close to knowing. If was as if they met each other long ago in another lifetime, and found each other again. She was worth every tear, every heartbreak, every fear…life without her would have been empty and cold. He knew it. And he was thankful for it.

It was instant difficulty from the moment he realized that Jules was not just a girl from Vegas, but a Brown. Jules Brown. The same Brown as his best friend Warrick. True, he was African American and she was not. It seemed ridiculous that this little white chick could have any connection with him. The chances of this white girl being the sister of his best friend was ludicrous and yet…it was true. She had a story and behind those dancing, happy eyes, was a child that had been abandoned. The baby of a heartless junkie that left her to die alone in a crib. Her story was amazing. Being rescued by a little black boy who wouldn't give up until he found out why he heard a baby crying. Had it not been for Warrick Brown she would not be here today. She was rescued and taken in by Esther Brown. Warrick became her brother. They didn't need actual DNA to be family. He was her brother and her hero and to this day she idolized him. Nick found their bond hard to understand at first but he had no trouble understanding it now…and he actually admired it.

True, being Warrick's "Baby Girl", as he still calls her to this day, made it difficult for him to release her to Nick. Especially since Nick was a known player and both he and Warrick played women easily. In fact, they were partners in that crime. So for Warrick, Nick and his sister getting together made his stomach churn. But it ended up working out well in the long run though. They had started out co-workers, grew to be best friends, and ultimately ended up being brothers-in-law, too. It wasn't a bad thing once they hurdled his initial disapproval. In fact, he enjoyed having Warrick around and being a part of his family now too. Warrick's strong presence in their life was also well needed when Jimmy Cole came slithering out from under the rock and infiltrated their happy lives.

Jimmy Cole made Nick's blood literally boil. He could feel the fury rise up the back of his neck just at the mere thought of that scumbag. He had no idea how bad a threat Cole would become to him and Jules. He knew he was a hassle and caused heartache to the woman he adored, but never did he think he would nearly take her away from him permantly. He knew he couldn't seduce her away. That was never a concern for Nick. He felt secure in her never leaving his side once they allowed their souls to collide. What he hadn't imagined was that Jimmy could take her another way. He could kill her. And he nearly did.

Nick wondered if it was sheer will that brought her back to him or if it was the pure intensity of the love they had for each other that made her refuse to let go. Either way, he got her back and he would never be able to thank God enough for that. It was horrible it had to happen at all, but in the end he was grateful no matter what. He managed to overcome so much grief from it. Not only the grief from sitting by her bedside for a month praying she would pull through; not only from watching her flatline and wanting to die with her. Certainly not just from nearly losing his job that he loved. Shockingly, it was not the loss of the baby they had no idea they created that haunted him the most. But surprisingly, it was the unexpected feeling of guilt and self hatred that he carried around with him for a long time. He had to work that out for months before he could finally let it go. The guilt of not getting to her in time, and having to watch her get punched so hard that she flew off her feet and into the brick wall. If he allowed himself to think about it too long, even though several years had passed since then, he could still hear the hideous sound of her head cracking against the corner of those bricks. It was a sound that was forever seared into his brain and he hated it.

Nick didn't even realize he was clenching his fists as he thought about Jimmy Cole taking her and holding her against her will. Knowing Cole slapped her around and tried to rape her made Nick cringe. He sighed a sigh of relief because he knew the outcome. He and Warrick had found her. They rescued her together. Warrick was no longer her only Superman. Nick smiled inwardly, because she was no victim either. She was her own Superwoman. She kicked Jimmy's ass pretty good and she left a souvenir for him too…a bullet still lodged in his shoulder. He had always found her amazing. Her strength made him proud.

Nick wished that would have been the end of Jimmy Cole. Although he was glad Cole didn't die. Not because he wanted Cole to live, but because he didn't want Jules to have to deal with knowing she killed someone. He didn't think she could forgive herself for something life that. It wasn't who she was. And while Cole did get his in the end, a nice prison sentence, he still managed to hurt them just months ago. He managed to get to them even behind bars. He nearly ruined their marriage but once again he failed. Jules had proof right there in front of her. Pictures showing what appeared to be him getting it on with his old college friend Brooke Latham. Brooke actually outright told Jules that he slept with her that night at their friends' wedding. Jules had more damning evidence in front of her than anyone could need, and yet, in the end she wouldn't walk away from him. She came back for him. She stood up for him. And ultimately they were able to prove that those pictures were nothing more than Jimmy Cole's attempt to destroy them once again. But, he failed…again. And not only did they walk away from that ordeal stronger…they walked away with two babies inside her. Nick closed his eyes and thanked God for them. He couldn't wait to meet them. He wondered if he would have two more little girls to love. Would he have two sons? Would he have one of each? He could not wait to know and he was thrilled when Jules finally agreed to get an ultrasound to find out. Their appointment was only a week away and it seemed like it would never get here.

Nick hadn't realized he was still standing over that blonde woman's body, staring at her with intensity. He didn't realize it until he was startled by the sound of Warrick's voice behind him.

"She looks like my sister doesn't she," Warrick admitted.

Nick couldn't seem to get the words out to agree with such a true but horrific realization.

He simply nodded.

"I hate when shit like that happens. Thank God it doesn't happen often, right," Warrick said shaking his head. "You got a name on her?"

"No, haven't even looked yet. Waiting for Super Dave to check her over before rolling her."

"Well, you been staring at her for twenty minutes, Dude. Time for you to shake it off and start snapping pics of her," he reminded Nick. "If you want to go dust for prints, I can take this.

"Nah, whadya think? You're stronger than me? Please, I don't think so, Chief," Nick snatched up the camera bravely.

The two of them were so close, and they certainly behaved like brothers. It was sometimes comical to watch.

"Alright, fine…then do it," Warrick said and walked away to continue processing the scene.

Nick knelt down and photographed the woman that resembled his wife and he felt a lump in his throat that he swallowed back.

He was a CSI after all.

He had a job to do.

And while it was true that now he knew what true love was, and he could relate to this woman's family more than he could if he weren't a father and husband himself, he still wouldn't have it any other way. If he felt sadness because of it then so be it.

Nick knew one thing for sure. His family made him who he is today. And whether he knew it or not, it made him an even better CSI. Because now, not only would he find justice for this family, but he would not be lying when he told them, "I am so sorry; I could only imagine how you must feel."

Because he could.


	2. Sweet Dreams

I don't own CSI.

Rated M *** WARNING: SMUT ***

**Even without the reviews I managed to bang out another chapter for my faithful reviewers and lurkers. :o)**

**I can't promise that my brain will be as creative without them though so please review!**

**And that isn't a threat or me just holding out on you...sadly, it's true, I thrive on reviews like a kindergartner who looks forward to a gold star sticker.**

**Chapter 2**

**Nick is at work in the LVPD Crime Lab. **

**Nothing like a late night call from his wife to make him smile...and shift in his seat.**

**This is for my smut fans who love Nicky in action.**

**

* * *

**

Nick Stokes tried to hide his smile as he walked down the hall to bring Catherine Willows the results of a fingerprint match he just got from CODIS. He just couldn't help but laugh about the phone call he just got from Jules. She had called him only a few minutes ago. He was surprised it was her.

"Stokes," he said without looking, assuming it was going to be Catherine checking in to see if the result for the print match was in yet.

Instead, he was surprised to hear the sweet voice of his wife.

"Hey, Handsome," Jules greeted him in a soft voice.

"Hey, Honey, what are you doing up? What time is it?" he said looking at his watch. "Babe, it's almost 2:00 in the morning, is everything okay?" he said sounding slightly concerned.

"Yep, everything is fine," she smiled at his concern, "I just can't sleep," she sighed.

"Why, Honey, is something bothering you? You okay?" Nick asked as he sat back in his chair and furrowed his brow in thought.

For a minute he grew worried about her pregnancy.

"Noooo, everything is fine, Texas, I was just lying her thinking about you," she reassured him and then added, "I miss you."

"Aww," he chuckled quietly, "You do, Baby?" he said with his southern accent making him sound even sweeter.

"I do, Handsome," she smiled even though he couldn't see her, "I always miss you…but tonight, since I can't sleep, I miss you even more," she admitted.

"But why can't you sleep, Darlin'?"

"I don't know…just over tired, maybe? I have been lying in the dark for a while and I figured I would call you…especially since…well…" she started to laugh.

"Especially since what?"

"Especially since I just started remembering how good it was this morning…when you seduced me at the kitchen table you bad, bad, man," she chuckled.

"Ahhh, you liked that, huh? Weren't expectin' me to move in for that sneak attack," he laughed too.

"No! I just happened to hear you come in and I thought I would just have some quiet time with you," she laughed. "What was I thinking? I should know better than to wear your shirt to bed or at least make sure I don't let you see me in it when I go downstairs!" she smirked, "Guess it didn't turn out to be so quiet after all!" she laughed under her breath.

"You know it's your own fault, Sunshine," he laughed quietly at her, "You wore my shirt on purpose to get me worked up!"

"Noooo!" she swore, "I really didn't! I just like to wear your shirts to bed sometimes…it makes me feel like your sleeping next to me," she admitted.

"Ya know, Baby, I love to hear that," he whispered, leaned back on his chair, and spun it toward the computer so he could continue to keep an eye on the screen.

"It's true, Handsome. So, there goes your theory that I wear it to get me some!"

"Uh huh," he scoffed, teasing her. "And so you are calling me at work…at 2 o'clock in the morning…to tell me how you are lying in our bed, in the dark, thinking about us getting it on this morning?" he grinned.

"Uh huh, why is that bad?" she teased. "Huuuh!" she gasped, "**Oh NO!** Are you at a crime scene?" she asked panicked a bit. She hadn't thought about that.

"Nope, it's all good. I am actually sitting in front of the computer waiting for some print results," he said and then paused before adding, "So tell me you sweet thing, you say you're thinking' about us gettin' busy this mornin', huh?" he growled.

"I sure am," she whispered back.

"Where's your hand?"

"What?"

"Your hand…is it under the covers?"

"My hannn…_**Ohhhhh**_," she said realizing where he was going with his question.

"You touchin' yourself as you think about me, Baby?" he asked as he shifted in his seat from the thought.

"_**Nickkkk**_!" she laughed. "No, Honey, I'm sorry to disappoint you but no I don't have my hand under the covers."

"Does callin' me and hearin' my voice make you wanna put it down under the covers, Baby?" he said in a hopeful southern drawl.

"Mmm, ya want me to? You want to tell me again what you did to me this morning that would get me all hot and bothered?" she purred.

"Awwwww, Honnney, if you were lookin' to turn me on right now, as I sit in here alone, well, …it worked," he told her.

Jules laughed and so did Nick.

* * *

Jules and Nick were referring to that morning. She had heard Nick come in from work at around 5 o'clock in the morning. Neither she nor Emma ever usually got up that early. But this morning, when she heard him come in, she scurried downstairs. And on this morning, she happened to come downstairs wearing one of his button down dress shirts. The sleeves were folded up and the shirt tails hung just over her panties. She found it to be the perfect nightshirt when he worked too many nights in a row. She liked it even better when she sprayed it with his cologne and slept in it. It always made her feel like he was in bed next to her.

Jules never even thought about what she was wearing when she came downstairs to see him…she didn't think it was a big deal but when she walked into the kitchen, Nick was sitting at the kitchen table looking over the newspaper he had just brought inside. She should have known by the way he looked up from his paper and gave her a double take. But she hadn't even thought twice about it.

"Morning, Sunshine, why are you up this early? Did I wake you when I came in?" he furrowed his brow.

"Nope, I just happened to hear you and thought I would come down to hang out with you."

"Well, that's nice. I like that," he smiled genuinely.

Jules walked over and used the 'Insta-Hot' water to make herself a cup of tea.

"Ah ha! Tea in an instant!" she grinned happily and walked back toward the table with a piping hot mug of tea in her hand.

Nick smiled at her. She was so cute, he thought. She has always loved that little contraption at the sink that spit out boiling hot water at the touch of a button. He loved how the little things pleased her.

Jules smiled back at him and went to sit at the table to enjoy a cup of tea with her husband as he read the paper. She liked enjoying the quiet with him…they didn't do it often enough, she thought.

"How was your night?" she asked him as she went to pull out the kitchen chair.

"Fine, a little crazy here and there, " he said pushing his chair away from the table a bit, "C'mere," he said and patted his leg.

Jules let go of the back of the chair she was about to pull out and went to his lap and sat down on his thigh.

_"Be careful_!" she said startled when her cup shook from him wrapping his arms around her waist suddenly, " I don't want to burn you, Cowboy!" she said quickly setting her tea down on the table.

Once her cup was down on the table safely, she looked back at him. The back of her legs hung over the inside of his leg and his hand rubbed her thigh while the other one rested on her lower back.

"Any big cases you wanna tell me about?" she asked wrapping her one arm around his neck; her other hand cupped over the hand he had on her thigh.

"Um, well, it was busy…I was at scenes more than the Lab tonight…," he told her and began to smell her hair as he leaned into it.

"Yeah? Were you with Warrick… Catherine?" she asked just making conversation, ignoring his nuzzling.

"Sara, mostly," he said as he moved some of her hair away from her neck and shoulder.

Nick began to move his hand up her thigh and he leaned in to kiss her cheek and moved slowly down to her neck.

"Are you making a move on me?" she smirked and rolled her head to the side slightly.

"Uh huh," Nick mumbled looking up at her from her neck and smiled.

Jules smiled back at him.

"You are the horniest man I know, Nick," she laughed as his hand moved up and began to undo her top two buttons.

"Um, I really don't think I want you to **know **any other horny men, Darlin'," he winked at her and smiled, still unbuttoning the buttons, "And you know I am only like this with you...AND anyway_**…YOU started it**_!"

"I most certainly did not!" she gasped, "I just sat down to talk with you!" she defended.

"You started it the minute you walked into the kitchen!" he laughed and reached his hand into the top of her shirt and grazed her nipple with his thumb as he caressed her breast.

"**WHAT**!" she laughed.

"Yep, yes, ma`am, you came strollin' in here wearing my shirt…you _**know **_how I feel about you in my clothes you sexy, little, thing," he pulled the shirt down her shoulder, dipped his face downward and kissed her bare skin.

Jules looked down at her shirt…at "his" shirt… and smiled wide. She didn't realize she even had it on but now that he mentioned it to her, she knew it was true…there was something about her wearing his clothes that made him go after her like a bull seeing red.

"Oooooh, I forgot I was wearing it," she laughed as he tickled her neck with his scruffy face.

"Can you kindly move that cup of hot tea?" he asked.

"Yea, **why**?" she asked curiously, got up, and moved her mug to the counter. She quickly sat back down on his lap. "That better, Texas?" she asked wondering what he had up his sleeve; she was thinking he was afraid she'd bump it and burn them both. He was always the cautious one.

Nick didn't answer her. He leaned in and kissed her. It was a sexy kiss. It made her stomach flutter. They kissed like that for a few minute before the heat of their spark began spreading the fire between them and all hell was about to break loose.

Jules put her hand on his shoulder and, breathing heavily and completely turned on, she stopped.

"Nick, if Emma comes down…" she began to say.

Nick shook his head at her. "She won't. Trust me…you know she never gets up at 5:00 in the morning, Babe…she won't get up for a couple hours…you know I'm right."

"Yeah, but…"

Nick didn't wait for her to finish her sentence. Instead he grabbed the side of her face with one hand and kissed her again. This kiss included more tongue, more passion, more fire…and suddenly hands were roaming…both his and hers. She could feel his rock hard cock pressing strongly on her outer thigh and she knew he was already heated up and ready to roll.

Jules decided to immediately free the bulging hard on in his pants. She reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. They didn't ever stop kissing each other even when Nick lifted himself up a bit off the chair to move his pants down over his hips. Their lips accosted each other's without hesitation. She felt her breathing grow heavy and hot and suddenly she had to have her hot, sexy, Texan and so she swung her legs around and straddled him completely.

Now facing him she smiled lovingly and yet seductively at him. Jules raised her eyebrow at him devilishly as she stood up in front of him. Nick smiled and stared at her in his shirt. He followed the buttons down to the hem of his shirt and then reached out, grabbed the sides of her panties, and yanked them down. They pooled at her ankles and she kicked them off completely.

"Where you looking for _THIS _when you told me to come sit on your lap?" she whispered into his ear, grabbing his cock to guide it as she lowered herself onto it.

Nick's hands ran across her hips before grabbing her bare ass hard.

"Ooooooh, uh huh…I was…oh, that's nice, Baby…Mmmm, you feel so good," he smirked and then resumed his kiss with her.

As Nick kissed her he gripped her ass and rocked her back and forth. She leaned forward to moan and talk dirty into his ear. She knew it made him crazy and she loved making him hotter. The more she groaned and talked to him in her sexy, raspy, voice the faster he rocked her.

Nick slowed her down and held her steady on top of him.

"What's the matter, Cowboy?" she panted.

"I want to stare at you a minute," he said, his brown eyes piercing into her's.

She stared back at him in awe of how much she loved him.

"I just wanna feel me inside you," he whispered resting his forehead on hers, "I love you so much, Baby…you are my everything, ya know that? I love you…I love this…" he said only inches from her face.

"I love you too, Nicky. Crazy, mad, love…" she rubbed her nose on his.

He smiled softly.

"Oh, and, did I tell you how much I love you in my clothes?" he said in his southern twang and grinned showing his dimples.

"Yep, you told me that a time or two," she smiled back still keeping her forehead locked with his and her hands caressing the back of his head. "Oh, and did I tell you how much I love you inside me?" she chuckled about her rewording of his sentence.

Nick laughed too. "Yea, I kinda figured that out on my own…just by watching you," he smiled and _**thrust up **_into her again and winked.

"Ooooh, no teasing, Nick," she laughed and raised herself up and then _**slid herself down **_on him slowly.

"You sure you want to play that game again, Honey?" he wrapped his hand in her hair, "remember what happened last time? I won…over and over again."

"Yeah, well, I can't say it's a bad thing to lose that game, Cowboy," she laughed.

Nick laughed at her before he leaned in and kissed her gently.

Suddenly, without warning, Nick stood up with her still attached to him.

"Whoa! _**NICK**_!" she gasped and grabbed him tightly around his neck.

Nick swished the newspaper off the table with one hand, rested her on top of it gently, and stood in between her legs. Guiding himself inside her again thoroughly, he began to slide in and out of her. He leaned over her, his palms on each side of her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face to hers so she could attack his lips.

As they kissed each other passionately, Nick began to thrust himself into her faster and deeper. He couldn't stand it. He began to hammer her right there on their kitchen table with his pants still around his ankles.

Jules could feel herself sliding up the table from his passionate thrusts so she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep herself in place.

"Oh God, ohhhhh Nicky, Oh my God," Jules moaned out in ecstasy as he pounded relentlessly inside her faster and faster.

Nick wouldn't slow down. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to…and he sure as hell didn't want to. He would have liked, however, to last longer than he did but that wasn't to be. The feeling was so good, so intense, that Nick grabbed Jules' hands off his shoulders, pinned them to the table, laced her fingers with his, and gripped them tightly as he let out his breath loudly and pumped fiercely into her groaning even harder as he felt himself release inside her.

"Aurghhhh. Aurgggh. Arrrggggggggh" He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned loudly with each release.

"Nick...Nnnickk..." Jules gasped his name and gripped his fingers tightly.

Still propped up above her, Nick felt like he would never stop cumming, but once he did he hung his head over her's and panted heatedly.

"Nick," she whispered out. "Cowboy. My God... you are so good."

* * *

Nick grinned as he sat alone in the Las Vegas Crime Lab remembering their sexcapade on the kitchen table but suddenly frowned when he looked over at his computer screen as it began beeping.

"I hear it beeping, Nick…did you get a hit?" she asked curiously.

"Uh huh, yep, I got a match... that son of a bitch" he said slowly reading the information below the print.

"Do you have to go, Texas?" she asked, "Can you still talk to me or do you really have to go now?"

"Well, it's printing, Sunshine, but yea, I really do have to go in a minute or two," he admitted, "You know I would talk to you all night if I could."

"Okay, okay…I know. I just like to hear your voice, Handsome," she yawned.

"Sounds like maybe you are getting tired now, Honey" he pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe," she said and yawned again.

"Well, go to sleep, Sunshine, I gotta get this printout over to Catherine and you sound tired now anyway," he told her.

Just before he was ready to hang up, he told her, "Hey, I love you, Sweetheart….I'm glad you called."

"I love you too my big, sexy, man," she laughed quietly.

"Good, I like it that way," he laughed quietly too.

Nick grabbed the paper from the printer and whispered his goodnight as he walked toward the door.

"Go to sleep now, Babe, okay?"

"Okay, I will. You be safe, promise?"

"Okay, I will," he laughed at how he repeated her.

And before he clicked his phone closed he whispered one last thing.

"Sweet dreams, Sunshine…sweet dreams."


	3. Wanna Bet?

I don't own CSI...shocker I know.

Rated K

**Here it is...Chapter 3.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Grissom's reading glasses sat on the bridge of his nose and his eyes focused intently on whatever it was he was reading. Nick didn't pay much attention to what it was, he had bigger things on his mind.

"Hey, Griss," Nick said poking his head into the office.

Grissom looked up from his book and over his glasses.

"Hey, Nick, did you know that dead flies tell no lies?"

"Yeah, so you've told me a few…hundred times," he laughed.

"Oh. I did?" Grissom said removing his glasses and staring off. "Anyway, what's up?"

"I'm taking the lost time I told you I needed…I am leaving now," Nick told him.

"Oh, right, right, you're taking Jules to the doctor. You'll find out what you're having today then, right?" he asked.

"Yep, that's the plan, " Nick said and he couldn't hide his smile. "I will be back in about an hour and half…two hours tops, is that okay?" he said as he headed for the door.

"Yes, Nick, I told you last week it was fine…it's fine. Let me know when you are back," he said putting his glasses back on.

Nick was just about out the door when he looked back when Grissom called out to him.

"Hey, Nick…let me know what the gender is…I'd like to know," he said just before burying himself back into his book.

Nick gave a soft smile. He knew that was Grissom's way of telling him he cared. Nick nodded and walked out.

* * *

"Nick, when ya leavin'?," Warrick came into the locker room.

"Now, why, what's up?" he nodded upward.

"Nothin', I just wanted to know when her appointment was," Warrick confessed showing his eagerness to find out.

"It's at one o'clock, Chief," Nick said slamming his locker shut.

"So you're leaving now…and you'll call me as soon as my sister is outta there, right?"

"Nah, we won't gonna call ya…you'll have to wait until she delivers…maybe we'll tell ya then." Nick teased and Warrick punched him in the upper arm as he walked past him out of the locker room.

**"**CALL ME…**CALL ME, NICK!"** Warrick yelled out to him as Nick entered the elevator.

* * *

As Nick stepped off the elevator and walked quickly toward the front doors, he heard the familiar voice and saw the kind smile from the old man he has seen there for years.

"Nicky, you tell that beautiful wife of yours that Billy Boy said 'hello', got it!" the man at the front desk told Nick.

Nick smiled. He knew Bill. They all called him Bill the Security Guard but the truth was he was just the man who gave direction to people and made calls to the areas they needed to go. Jules called him Security Guard Bill and he loved it. It made him feel important. Jules had always loved Bill. She always brought him coffee when she visited Nick. In fact, she had brought Bill coffee since before Nick…from back when it was only Warrick that Jules used to visit.

"You got it, Billy Boy," Nick smiled. "I'm going to go see her now…we're gonna find out what our babies are…boys, girls…one of each? What's your guess?" he asked as he headed toward the door.

"Oh wow, hmmm, I don't know, Nick…I'm gonna say one of each…play it safe," he laughed.

"I'll let ya know in a couple hours," he told him.

As he headed out of the building, he nearly banged into Greg and Catherine as he hustled out of the LVPD.

"Nick, you headed to a scene?" Greg asked unsure since Nick was dressed in his CSI gear but also had his duffle bag.

"Nah, I'm takin' some LT. I gotta take Jules for the ultrasound."

"Ohhh, right, I got $50 on two boys born thirteen minutes and thirty three seconds apart," Greg laughed.

"What?" Nick laughed.

"Whoever gets it right, with the gender AND closest time, wins," Greg told him seriously.

"Who'd you bet with?" Nick smirked.

"We got a pool going on upstairs…two boys are the favorite so far but it's neck and neck," he nodded.

"Cath?" Nick said slowly as he tilted his head and squinted his eyes.

"Fifty bucks on one of each. . seventeen minutes ten seconds," she laughed and kept walking.

"Brass is in for boys, Hodges says one of each, and Wendy says girls…and I don't remember the times," Greg admitted.

"You guys are sick," Nick laughed enjoying the attention his babies were getting.

"Yea, well, you won't think it is so sick when half of it goes to your kids…it's a 50/50...winner takes half, other half to the twins," Greg yelled to Nick without looking back.

Nick stood stunned in the lobby.

He stared out and watched both Catherine and Greg head to the elevator.

And the he yelled out quickly before the doors closed.

"And Sarah?"

Catherine yelled back "Fifty on GIRLS. Eighteen minutes two seconds!" and the steel doors closed.

* * *

Trista gave Jules a hug and a girly squeal of excitement when Nick pulled into the driveway. Both women were standing on the porch as Emma sat on the front walkway drawing with chalk.

"Daddy!" Emma yelled, dropped her chalk instantly and stood up.

"Oh my God…I can't take the suspense! You call me as soon as you get your clothes back on!" Trista said excited to learn what the babies are that Jules was carrying.

Jules didn't answer her. She was watching Nick as she stood at the top of the stairs.

Nick looked so sexy as he got out of his truck. Jules couldn't help scan him as he walked toward their daughter smiling.

Trista looked over at her. "You love him in that uniform, don't ya," she laughed, "He does look hot…I can sure say that!"

"Damn, it never gets old for me, Trist, Whoooosh," Jules said and made the swishing sound as wiped her forehead.

"I think that gun makes it," Trista laughed looking at Nick's waist while he picked up his daughter and brushed some blonde hair from her eyes.

"It's the whole package…the whole freakin' package," Jules replied as both women blatantly checked out Nick Stokes as he talked to his daughter and kissed her.

Nick kissed Emma a few times before he looked over at them.

He gave them a double take.

"What? Why are you two looking at me like that?" he said unaware.

"Don't worry about it, CSI Stokes," Trista yelled over.

Hearing himself being called CSI Stokes by Trista gave him the clue as to why they were watching him so intently.

"Awww, my wife is thinkin' dirty again?" he said realizing his CSI gear was getting to her already.

"Why Mommy thinkin' 'bout bein' dawty?" Emma asked, "Why you wanna get dawty, Mommy?" she asked her mother as she hung from Nick's hip.

"Oh, Daddy is just being silly," she smiled.

"Daddy, you sayed Mommy is thinking about dawt but her not," Emma told him emphatically.

"Yeah, well I still bet Mommy is thinking about dirt, Em, don't let her fool ya," he chuckled at his wife.

Trista came to Jules' rescue when she stepped off the front porch and reached her arms out to Emma.

"Come on, Pretty Girl, don't pay any mind to these two silly gooses," she smiled and took Emma from her father.

"You gotta kiss me and tell me I love you," she told her father thinking she had his famous line down correctly.

"Ohhhh, that's right, Sweet Pea... 'Kiss me goodbye and tell me you love me'," he repeated his typical phrase that he gives Jules before leaving, and kissed his daughter all over her face as she was perched up on Trista's hip.

"Bye, Emmy, I will see you in a little bit, okay?" Jules said kissing her daughter just before taking Nick's hand.

"Okay, me is gonna have a tea pawty wif Ann Testa, right, Ann Testa?"

"Thaaaat's riiiight!" Trista agreed and headed into the house.

Nick and Jules stood on the walkway, still holding hands, just watching them head inside.

Finally Jules looked over at Nick and Nick looked back at her and smiled. "She is too freakin' cute," he sighed.

"Yeah, so are you…but do you really need to tell her that her mother is thinking wicked dirty thoughts about her father?" Jules raised her eyebrow at him.

"Ohhh yeah, Baby," Nick said pulling her into him as much as he could without her belly pressing up against him too hard.

"Lettt'ssss go, Nickkkk," she rolled her eyes at how he loves when she talks dirty, "I am not going to go there with you!" she laughed.

"All riiiight, all right," he said in his deep southern drawl.

And together, hand in hand, they walked to the car.

* * *

Making a left into the parking lot, Nick looked over at Jules with a quizzical look. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that she had been biting on the side of her lip for nearly the entire car ride.

"Why you lookin' so nervous, Darlin'? his said with his accent sounding heavy.

"I do?" she said looking over at him.

"Uh huh," he nodded, "You do wanna find out, dontcha?"

"Yeah, of course, yeah, uh, I do," she said.

"We don't have to, Babe, I mean if you are changing your mind," Nick told her but he was lying, he wanted desperately to find out. He had been dying for her to agree and hoped she wasn't changing her mind.

"No, no, it's not that, Handsome, I just get worried about them, ya know?" she said and bit her bottom lip worriedly.

"Aww, my boys are fine, Sunshine," he said looking over at her, giving her a wink and a nod upward as he grinned.

"You mean, your **girls**…or your daughter **AND **son," she smiled softly still looking worried.

Nick pulled into the parking space and threw his truck in park as he looked over at her.

"It'll be all right, there isn't any reason why you should be worried. Everything has been fine so far, Darlin', let's find out what they are so we can start gettin' that room done and gettin' us some names for 'um," he leaned his hand over and rubbed her belly.

"Ok, ok, Texas," she took a deep breath, "…then let's do it," she smiled and opened her car door.

Nick shut the engine and gave a Stokes 'Haa Haa' as he walked around to hold her hand as she got out.

"Ready?" he asked her again.

"Uh huh," she answered and began biting her lip again.

* * *

Jules was wearing the white with faded blue paisley print gown and sitting on the side of the exam table. Nick was standing in front of her rubbing the sides of her arms up and down.

Jules dangled her thumbs in the belt loops on each side of Nick's jeans.

Looking down at her robe she sighed.

"I hate these things," she grumbled.

"I don't…I kinda like how if you stand up it'll open in the back and I'll see that sexy, little, ass of yours," he smiled and winked at her.

Suddenly, as Nick was going to continue with his dirty talk, the ultrasound tech opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Amanda, and I'll be doing the ultrasound," she said looking at Nick before she walked farther into the exam room, "Hi, Mrs. Stokes, how are ya feeling today?"

"I'm good, everything is good," she smiled.

Nick took a seat as the procedure got on its way. It wasn't long before they heard the swooshing sounds they knew was the heartbeat of one of their babies. Jules looked over at him and he grinned widely. Soon the swishing stopped, Amanda moved the gel covered instrument over and they heard the same swishing from their other baby.

"Well, you're definitely right, Mrs. Stokes," she said before Jules cut her off.

"Please…I'm Jules, and that handsome, grinning, man over there is Nick," she chuckled.

"Okay," Amanda laughed softly, "Well, Jules, you're right, everything is good, very good," she said as she moved the instrument around Jules' belly.

"Um, Amanda," Nick interjected as he stood up to get a better look at the screen, "…we want to know their sex," he told her.

Jules smiled very wide and added, "Yep, we can't take it. We thought we'd wait but we decided we just gotta find out," she nodded to confirm.

"Okay, let me finish up with the measurements and I will get to that for you in a sec," she nodded and clicked the buttons on the machine printing out some pictures as she went along.

Soon, Amanda was satisfied with everything she needed to do before getting to the announcement of what Jules and Nick's twins are.

Jules tried not to smile so wide but the sight of Nick ringing his hands together and hovering over Amanda's shoulder was actually very funny to watch. He was so close to the tech as she pushed and prodded on Jules' stomach. Jules felt like it was taking forever. She wished that she would hurry up before Nick had a meltdown and fell to the floor. But, still, time moved slowly as Amanda ran the instrument over Jules' gelled belly around, and around, and around.

Finally Amanda sighed, grimaced her face, and turned her chair making Nick jump back a little.

"What? Why ya lookin' like that?" Nick asked quickly.

"Well, don't shoot the messenger, okay?" Amanda said wincing.

"What? Why?" Jules said nervously.

"Why? Welllll," Amanda took a deep breath, "…the babies are positioned in such a way that they are not showing me. I have pushed them, pressed them, moved them as best as I could…but they are stubborn little ones," she smiled at them both, "I'm really, really sorry."

Jules looked at Nick when Amanda said 'stubborn".

"HEY! Don't look at me, Sweetheart, **YOU **are the stubborn one!" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn't say one word, Nick," she smirked.

"**BUT**," Amanda said looking at both of them, "I **can **tell you one thing that you didn't know walking in here."

"Yeah? I'd like to hear this," Nick smiled his Stokes' smile as he walked to the end of the exam table and rubbed Jules' socked foot.

"These babies share one placenta," she nodded to Nick.

Nick looked at Jules and gave her a closed mouth smile. He knew exactly what that meant.

Nick squeezed Jules foot and looked at Amanda. "So, you can say with a 90-95% accuracy that these babies are identical."

"Yep, you got yourselves either 2 girls or 2 boys but **not **one of each," Amanda told them, "but as far as 2 of what…that you will have to either schedule another ultrasound in a couple weeks and hope they turn away from each other, or just wait until they make their arrival to know for sure."

Jules tossed her head back on the pillow, "Ugghhh."

Nick let go of Jules' foot and walked back to the monitor. He leaned over with his face closer to the ultrasound screen.

"Nick?" Jules looked over at him.

"Uh huh," he said half listening as he stared at his two little babies on the screen.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" she asked as Amanda reached over and handed Nick a few pictures she printed of the twins.

"I gotta think about that one, Darlin'," he said with his head down looking at the pictures.

Amanda leaned over him, "There is the foot of Baby A and right there, right there, is Baby B's little fist," she explained as she pointed.

"Whooooa, woah, whoa, wait…" Nick jerked his head up, "Amanda, you're not from Texas are ya?"

"No, why?" she laughed.

Jules squished up her face and asked "_**why**_" at the same time.

"Not into football, either, huh?" Nick said looking up slightly from the pictures.

"Not really," she chuckled.

"Nick, what are you talking about?" Jules said propping herself up on her elbows.

"Right there, Darlin', riiiiiight there, see it?" Nick pointed to the picture of the little hand on Baby B.

"What am I looking at, Nicky? The fist?" she looked at him.

"**THAT, Babe, is not just a fist**…**that right there is the**…" Nick was cut off as Jules looked closer.

"_**Ohhhh **_God, I should have known!" she said smiling and shaking her head.

Nick took a deep breath and smiled happily.

"**THAT **right there, Amanda," he turned away from Jules and toward Amanda with giddy excitement, "THAT is the Texas Longhorns sign," he nodded emphatically, "That is **my **kid…and he's letting' me know he's a Longhorns fan!" he laughed a Nick Stokes' laugh.

"Or **she**'s a Longhorns fan," Jules smiled and shook her head back and forth chuckling.

Nick looked back at Jules grinning with his dimples showing deeper than ever. They both held up their hands in the Longhorns position, and laughed at each other.

At the same time they said in unison…

"Hook 'em horns!"

And...

...waved their Longhorn fists at each other.

* * *

_*********_**NOTE FROM AUTHOR**_: I know, I know...I'm killing you with suspense. Trust me...it adds to the excitement. ;o)_ *************


	4. All That Matters

I do not own CSI or CSI characters.

Rated K

**Updates may come slower, not just because I need reviews but because I am going back to work to a real career now!**

**Nick and Jules time will be limited. **

**I don't want to just rush to the ending though...that would be a letdown, I would think.**

**Part of the suspense in this story is not knowing what their babies will be. **

**I know it's not fair since I already know what they are but...it sure does make for a good anticipated story.**

**Thank you for my reviewers. As you know...it helps A LOT.**

**00000000 00000000 000000 0000000 00000000 0000000 0000000000 000000000  
**

**FLUFF FLUFF & MORE FLUFF  
**

**Okay, Nick just found out that although one baby is a Longhorns fan...they still won't show what gender they are.**

**True, it is exciting for him to know they are identical twins...he can't stand not knowing what they are.**

**How does he handle it? Read on to find out...**

* * *

Silence loomed in the car as they both stared straight ahead. Jules felt Nick look over at her and she knew it wouldn't be too long before he was going to go on a tear about how he is dying to know what these babies are…

"_**BABE**_! Can you believe it!" he said loudly.

Jules knew he was going to start up but she still hadn't been expecting it at that very moment and she jumped when he said it.

She sighed loudly.

"Here we go," she thought silently.

Jules looked over at him.

Nick didn't wait for her to answer his question.

"**I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!" **he said loudly. "I told everyone at the Crime Lab _**and**_ the LVPD that we would know what we were having by three o'clock." he took a deep breath.

"Nicky, come on, you can tell them we will be having two healthy babies that are identical…we just don't know what their gender is," she smirked.

"I know. I know." he grumbled. "They got bets on it," he sighed quietly.

"They what?" she chuckled.

"Aw, I dunno, Greg was sayin' they got a pool goin' on about what these babies are and the time…I dunno, don't ask," he chuckled back.

"Well, if they need to know the time then they have to wait anyway," she said raising her eyebrows.

Nick nodded slowly as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Ya gotta point there, Darlin'," he agreed.

She smiled at him and reached for his hand.

He saw her hand reaching over and he gladly took Jules' hand into his. Nick was about to interlock his fingers with hers but she moved his hand over to her belly and rested it there. He smiled at her and then looked back at the road.

Looking back at her again Nick said, "Well, all that matters is they are healthy. And everything is going perfectly," he sighed.

Jules smiled. It was what she hoped he would figure out.

"I know you wanted to know, Cowboy, and believe me, so did I, but, we can always reschedule…do you want me to call them back right now?" she asked reaching for her cell phone.

"Nah, it can wait…" he paused for a minute and then looked back over at her, "Yeah, can ya call them now?" he winced at her like a little boy.

Nick grinned at a smirking Jules as she called to reschedule another ultrasound.

* * *

"**WELLLLL**" Trista screamed into the phone when it rang.

"They won't tell…they hid their privates," Jules told her sadly.

Jules knew Trista was going to be bummed.

"_**THEY WHHHHAT**_?" she screamed.

"Sorry, but, if it makes you feel any better I rescheduled and we'll try this again."

"Damn it, damn it," Trista grumbled.

Jules could hear Emma in the background.

"Yaw sayin' bad wawds again, Ann Testa, Mommy says dat not nice tawk to use dem wawds, she said dat to me," Emma explained.

Jules smiled softly hearing her daughter head her advice.

Nick looked over at Jules. "Why ya smiling', Sunshine?"

"Emma" was all Jules answered in a whisper.

"Lemme talk to her," Nick said.

"Trist, Nick wants to talk to Em," she told her.

"Emmy, Daddy is on the phone…he wants to talk to you," Trista told Emma.

Nick took the phone and Jules watched his face illuminate as soon as he heard his daughter's voice.

"Hi, Daddy," she said and Nick knew she was grinning which made him grin too.

"Hiya, Sweet Pea, you bein' a good girl for Ann Testa?"

"Uh huh, I is," she nodded even though Nick couldn't see her. "You is comin' home now, Dad?"

"Just to drop Mommy off, but I won't leave without saying goodbye to ya, Princess," he promised.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, Em."

"When you is home, I is gonna kiss yaw face aw up…I gonna," she smiled wide and he knew it.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna kiss my face all up?" he chuckled and looked at Jules proudly.

Jules smiled back. She looked at Nick as he drove along with a warm smile splashed across his face. She let her eyes travel down to his Forensic vest and then to the gun that hung on his hip securely. She not only found it sexy as she always does, she smiled inwardly knowing that this strong man, with nerves of steel and a loaded, authoritative, gun on his hip just had his little girl bring him to his knees and melt his steel emotions with just her words.

"Well guess what, Sweet Pea? Daddy is gonna kiss your face all up first…and then I am gonna throw you up into the clouds, catch you and kiss your face all up all over again. How 'bout that?" he grinned at the idea.

"Aw right, I wanna go vevy high and den you catched me," Nick heard her pull the phone away from her ear and tell Trista, "Ann Testa, my Daddy is gonna frow me in da clouds, he is doin' dat," she said as she handed the phone to Trista forgetting to say goodbye. Nick could hear Emma's feet running down the hallway. He knew she was heading for the front window, where she would stand on the couch and watch for his truck.

"Hey, Nick," Trista said taking the phone from Emma.

"Hey, what's up," Nick said.

"I cannot believe it, Nick, I mean realllllllly? These babies have to be difficult already? Probably males. Ya know what…I'm changing my guess. These babies are MALES…Difficult, uncooperative, secretive, males!"

"Whatever you say, Trist," Nick laughed. "Will it make you feel better to know that they are identical?"

"**WHHHAAAT!" **she screamed making Nick pull the phone away from his ear, shake his head a bit, and open his eyes wider.

"Yes, Trista Darlin', they are either two boys or two girls…they will be identical," he smiled at the notion himself.

"Very cool. See, Nick. See!"

"See what?" he asked confused.

"You bang my best friend so freakin' much you rattled one egg into two! Now ya got two babies at once!" she cackled.

"You're so crazy, I swear you're a bull in a china shop!" he laughed and shook his head, "My daughter better not be able to hear you!"

"Is she being a pervert?" Jules asked.

Nick just smiled and handed her the phone.

"Hitting on my man, Ann?" she teased Trista.

"Never. Congrats…at least we know we'll have two little identicals…I wonder if we'll be able to tell them apart? I wonder if this time they will look like YOU…I wonder…"

"We'll have to wait and see now, won't we," she smiled.

…We just have to wait and see….

* * *

"My Daddy home, he is! Ann Testa, Daddy and Mommy is home!" the squeal came from the living room where Emma stood on the couch jumping up and down on the cushions before tearing off to the front door.

"You can open it," Trista gave the okay.

Emma flung open the front door and ran outside,straight for her father.

"Heyyyy, there's my munchkin…" he said as she ran into his arms.

"You frow me up now?" she asked.

"You kiss my face all up now?" Nick asked her back.

Emma grabbed his face with her two tiny hands and kissed him wildly all over his face, not missing a spot.

"Me kisted yaw lips, yaw cheeks, yaw eyes, yaw fawhead, I not miss nuffin!" she giggled, "I love you dis much, Daddy," she told him as she help her arms out wide.

"Ohhh yeah? And I love YOU this high," he said and threw her up as she squealed loudly.

"Again! Again!"

Nick continued to throw her up until his arms grew sore. Finally, the last time he caught her, he brought her completely flush to his chest and hugged her with his entire being.

"Daddy's gotta go, Honey, I wish I could stay but I gotta get back to the Lab, okay?" he explained slowly.

Jules came up next to him and took her from him.

Jules looked at Nick and smiled. "You'll know soon enough, Cowboy," she said and reached out and held his hand in hers.

Emma wiggled out of her arms and ran back into the house.

As the two of them stood alone on the driveway, Nick stared back at her.

"I know, I can't wait," he said and smiled at her softly. He was over come with emotion suddenly looking at his pregnant wife. She looked so pretty to him. He loved how her belly was now very obvious, he loved how her maternity shirt draped over it. And, although she disagreed, Nick found her incredibly beautiful.

"You're staring at me, Texas," she whispered and moved closer to him.

Nick wrapped his arms around her and let his hands hold the small of her back. He ran his thumb up and down her shirt as he spoke.

"I am crazy in love with you, ya know that?" he said in between soft kisses he placed gently on her lips.

"I know the feeling," she said kissing him back. "I'm sorry you're so disappointed."

"Naw, Darlin', it's all riiiight," his southern accent warmed her heart.

"I never get bored with lovin' you, weird, right?" she admitted.

"Nope," he said and let his hands fall to her ass and stuck his hands in her pockets.

Jules put her hands on his strong, broad shoulders, and tucked her fingertips under his vest. She loved the way his cotton shirt felt on her fingertips and how tight his muscles felt.

Nick leaned in and kissed her with pure, heartfelt, emotion. Jules could feel herself get lost in his kiss. Nothing else around them was in focus anymore. She was absorbed inside of him. Jules took her hands out from under the shoulders of his vest and moved them to the back of his head. She slid her fingers over and into his dark hair as she kissed him.

Nick suddenly pulled away from her abruptly bringing her back to reality.

"We gotta stop," he told her breathlessly.

Jules could see how hot and bothered he was getting. She knew Nick could make love to her anywhere at anytime. He was crazy like that. She used to think he was just a sex maniac but she learned that he had never been this bad with anyone else. He told her enough times until she finally believed him.

Jules chuckled at him. "Sorry."

"You make me crazy, ya know that?" he said and kissed her nose.

As Nick walked to his truck, he shook his head and grumbled, "God I want you..."

Jules laughed softly and then asked him, "Will you be home late late? I mean you did just work a double."

"I will be home an hour and a half later than I would have been had I not taken LT. I won't wake you though when I come in though."

"No, no, please do," she grinned at him mischievously. He wasn't the only one who loved to get him into bed. I mean, after all, he was Nick Stokes…she couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to take him to bed. Thankfully, though, they couldn't…

…he was all hers...


	5. Look at Me

I still don't own CSI.

Rated M for mature themes.

**Well, well, well...look who made it back on the canvas! **

**I apologize to all who have been waiting but I went back to work after many years and am working myself silly.**

**But, the good news is I am off for a few days and will catch up with Nick and Jules so that we can close this story**

** and then my faithful readers can finally be introduced to the new Stokes kiddies.**

**But, I will not just throw an ending together and slap it up here. **

**Nope. No can do, my friends...I will not cheapen their story. **

**And their story always includes fluff, love, drama, smut and suspense...Anything else would be a buzz kill. **

**And so, without further ado, here is a FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFFY chapter. **

**(And a bit of suspense since you will NOT be finding out what the kiddies are yet) **

**Awww, didn't we just need a little "Nicky & Jules" love? **

**Don't worry, another chapter will follow VERY soon!  
**

* * *

She was sitting on the edge of the bed putting on a sock when she heard the shower go off. She stopped and waited a few seconds before putting on the other sock because she knew any minute Nick would be walking back into the room. She wondered if he would have a towel wrapped around him or if he would make his appearance wearing nothing at all. She knew what that would mean if he walked into their room sans a towel.

She watched as the bathroom door opened. She was actually hoping he would be naked because she wouldn't mind making love to her hot, sexy, husband tonight. She didn't think it was possible to want Nick more than she always had, but her pregnancy hormones made her sex drive literally insatiable. Nick said that was one of the best parts of her pregnancy. She smiled knowing how much he loved taking her to bed.

Jules watched as Nick came out of the bathroom seemingly oblivious to her stare. He didn't look over at her, instead he headed straight to his chest of drawers. Jules didn't say anything, she simply watched him walk over and rummage around his top drawer. He still had beads of water glistening on his back and her eyes followed a few as they rolled down his skin and absorbed themselves in the white towel that hung around his waist. She twisted her mouth to the side slightly and squinted her eyes in thought. She wondered if he was tired since he had worked a double. She wondered if she should make a move on him or just leave him alone and let him rest.

"I know you are watchin' me, Sunshine," he said without looking away from his drawer.

"Am not," she smirked.

"Are too," he chuckled and turned toward her with a pair of flannel boxers in his hand.

"Am not," she grinned and looked at him mischievously.

"Why you dirty girl, you," he laughed. "You want a piece of me, don't ya," he grinned and walked toward her.

Jules laughed a loud cackle before defending herself.

"What did I do? You came in, dug around in your drawer for something to wear, and then accused me of watching you! How do you know what I was looking at if your head was facing the other direction, CSI Stokes?" she asked as if he was on the witness stand.

Nick came closer to her as he gave his rebuttal in a sexy, raspy, voice.

"Well, sweetheart, if you weren't checkin' me out…," he said while getting closer and closer to her making her scoot back away from him, "…then how did you know I was looking for something to wear to bed in my top drawer? And how did you know my head wasn't facing you as I accused you?" he grinned.

"I was just minding my own business and putting my socks on," she giggled as he put his face in her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Liar. Admit it…you want to fuck me…you want me to do dirty things to you and make you moan and beg," he growled.

Just hearing Nick say those words to her made Jules feel the heat rise from her panties. He was right. She knew it. He knew it. She wanted him and that was all Nick needed to know. He always wanted her. He would make love to her every chance they had if time allowed. He would fuck her madly in every room of the house if they didn't have a daughter that could potentially walk in on them when they least expected it. Nick loved that it was Jules that wanted him all the time now; it made him crazy; he absolutely loved it.

"Well aren't you confident, CSI Stokes," Jules giggled.

"I guess I am, Darlin'," he said just before he sucked her neck seductively.

"You sure you still find me attractive?" she asked with a tinge of insecurity.

"What?" Nick pulled back, squished his face up, and looked at her, "Whattt?"

"Well," she sighed looking down at her belly and then back at him sincerely.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Nick, you would normally come in here with the towel over your shoulder, not your waist," she pointed out.

"I thought you said you were tired. No, no, I am **SURE **you said you were tired. Let me remind you…We checked on our daughter, and while walking out of her room, you yawned and said you were exhausted," he frowned as he reminded her.

"Hmmm," Jules mumbled unsure on how defend herself from the truth.

"Hmmm?" he said back.

"Okay, well yeah, I was tired…until I saw you…standing in a towel…with water dripping down your back, and your muscles flexing as you dug around in your drawer," she admitted and Nick grinned a wide Nick Stokes' smile with every compliment.

"BUT," Jules began, causing Nick's smile to fade when he heard her words, "...what I am trying to say is…my being tired **NEVER **stopped you before…when I was…when I was more attractive!" she winced.

"Rrrreaaalllly? So, I don't find you attractive? Then um, how do you explain this?" he asked.

Nick stood up and pulled his towel, causing it to fall to the floor, revealing a stiff hard-on that proved his attraction to her without having to speak another word.

Jules smiled and Nick had no idea the relief she felt inside. She felt so unattractive pregnant but her husband didn't seem to think that way…or at least his penis didn't.

"Hmmm, in that case, Cowboy, how about you crawl on up here," Jules said scooting herself backwards to the middle of the mattress; her pink cotton nightshirt rode up with each move.

Nick smiled. He walked away just long enough to go lock their bedroom door and go back to what they had started.

"How about I crawl up there and show you how hot you are? How about I show you by making you have multiple orgasms and make you beg me to stop? How's that sound, my sexy, little, minx?" he smiled seductively as he ran his hand up her thigh and felt the heat from her panties as he rubbed the silk material.

"How about you come show me what it is you mean...," she raised her eyebrow at him.

Nick didn't waste any time. He crawled his naked body up over her and then let himself roll on his side next to her. Draping his hand over her, he grabbed her hip and pulled her over to face him.

They didn't speak for a few minutes. They just stared into each other's eyes.

As he looked into her beautiful eyes he was sure he could see her soul.

As she looked into his deep, dark brown, eyes, Jules swore she saw tangible love within him.

Jules touched his face and dragged her finger tip down his strong jaw line.

Their eyes never unlocked. Their stare was unbreakable.

As Jules stroked the side of his face, Nick quietly told her what was in his heart. She could hear his Texas accent as he spoke each word.

"I love you. I think you are amazing. I think you are beautiful inside and out. I love it that you let me know just how much you love me. I love that I can feel when you are watching me without even looking. And I love that you can hear what I am thinking before I say it. I have loved you from the day I met you, Sunshine, and that will never, ever, change," he whispered and gently brushed some hair from her eyes.

Jules smiled back at him softly. She wanted to tell him how much his feelings meant to her. She wanted to tell him she felt the same way about him, but she couldn't because the words he spoke to her made her throat tighten and her eyes well with tears. She had been with Nick for a long time now, and no matter how many times he confessed his undying love for her, it never seemed to get old or lack truth. He could still made her heart melt.

Jules tried to answer him and tell him her thoughts, but when she opened her mouth to speak, her emotions betrayed her and her words failed her.

She began to cry.

"Awww, com'ere, Darlin'," Nick chuckled a little as he scooped her head into his bare chest. "Come on now, Honey, I wanted you to hear how I feel about you just before I make passionate love to you, NOT make ya start cryin'," he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Jules could feel his chest shake a bit and she knew he was laughing at her. He was laughing because she was getting more and more emotional as each month rolled by. He knew her all too well.

"Stop laughing at me," she said into his bare chest that was wet with her tears.

"Now how do you know I'm laughing at ya, Darlin'?" Nick chuckled.

"Jerk," she grumbled but kept her face buried.

"How 'bout I stop telling you what's inside my heart and just push myself _**inside you **_instead?" he smirked, moved his hand up, and began caressing her breast.

"Yeah?" Jules questioned softly while still buried in his chest.

Nick pushed Jules away from him and made her look at his face.

He wiped her tears with both thumbs before gripping her face tightly and kissing her with passion.

And, as Nick kissed his wife with love and adoration, he pushed her back against the bed.

He crawled on top of her and...

...He did exactly what he promised he would do.


	6. What's Important

I do not, nor have I ever, owned CSI.

Rated K - only one bad word.

**Another FLUFF-fest****!**

**You can be...**

**a fly on the wall of the LVPD break room & get to listen to private conversations between Nick & Jules.**

**This is short but I hope you will still like it.**

**In this chapter Nick and Jules felt disappointed that once again they didn't get to know the gender of the babies.**

**But, in the scheme of life... is that what is really important?**

_**Another chapter is following quickly behind! It's already in the works, so stay tuned...**_

**Enjoy! (And review!)**

* * *

Sara and Greg were laughing in the break room as Catherine walked in with Warrick not far behind her.

"What's so funny?" she asked her colleagues as she grabbed her mug from the cabinet.

Sara chuckled and shook her head.

"Greg just imitated Nick's face when he found out for the **SECOND **time that his twins wouldn't show their private parts," Sara revealed.

Greg smirked.

"I know it isn't funny since we all wanna know too, but come on, ya gotta admit, Nick's face was priceless."

Sara and Greg began to laugh all over again.

Catherine smirked too.

Warrick shook his head, grabbed a banana off the counter, turned, and headed back out.

He stopped for a second.

He looked back before leaving and said, "Ugh, ya know, I can't even laugh because I felt his pain, man. I am dying to know what them two shorties are. I can't take the fuckin' suspense." Warrick let out a loud groan as he left.

Catherine's smirk turned into a grin.

"I'm with you, Greg. Poor Nicky, that face was so…" she stopped, shook her head and continued, "Awww. I know it really does suck not knowing but the way he walked around like a sad puppy was too damn funny," she began to laugh.

"Yeah, a homeless puppy is more accurate…and that look lasted for days!" Sara laughed along with Catherine. "Greg, do it again. Imitate him for Catherine."

Greg placed his coffee mug down in front of him, pushed his chair back as he stood up, and walked to the back of the room. Turning around he walked back toward them, but this time he hung his head slightly, slumped his shoulders and put on a bummed out look that dripped from his face. Every other step he let out a low, exaggerated, sigh.

The three of them broke out into laughter.

"Ya nailed it again!" Sara laughed as she slapped her hand on the table.

* * *

It was true. Nick Stokes was so disappointed when he learned he would have to wait to find out if he was getting a set of sons or a pair of daughters. He handled it pretty well the first time the twins refused to show their gender, but that was most likely because he knew they would try again in a few weeks and he would get to know then. But, when the tech told them yet again that the babies were refusing to show their private parts, Nick felt like a child on Christmas Eve who couldn't stand not knowing if he would be getting any presents under the tree.

Jules wanted to know too. She had really been looking forward to decorating the nursery with Nick. She wanted it to be gender specific. That wasn't to be though because, like it or not, they would just have to wait until the two newest Stokes made their grand entrance to the world.

And so, as Nick and Jules stood in the doorway of the spare room, they both sighed at the same time. They were thinking the same thing. They didn't have to speak the words to know what the other was thinking. They would leave it bare. They would just have to decorate the room after their arrival.

"I just want it to be a girly room, Nick," Jules explained suddenly as they stared into the empty room.

"For my sons?" Nick smiled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his cheek next to hers.

"No, you know what I mean. If they're girls I want girly and I want boys to have a boyish room," she said leaning back into him.

"I know, I know. I promise you, Sunshine, pick out something for both and when we meet them, we will have someone come in and do it exactly like you want it, okay?" he reassured her.

"But we did Emma's room together….ourselves," she reminded him.

"Does it matter? As long as it's done, Babe," he spun her around to face him. "And anyway, we really have no choice…" he smiled and kissed her softly.

Jules smiled up at him and he smiled back. She wrapped her arms completely around him, leaned in, and rested her cheek on his chest.

"And, ya know, you're right, Handsome…it doesn't matter…the only thing that matters is that they are both healthy."

Nick squeezed her tighter.

"You're absolutely right, Baby," he whispered.

And at that moment he realized that none of that nonsense was important...

He simply kissed the top of Jules head and closed his eyes.


	7. The Love of My Life

I don't own CSI.

Rated K

**Nothing but more Nick & Jules FLUFF**

**I know many of you missed these two and their interactions. **

**Here is a look inside their life and what Nick has to deal with when his wife is in her third trimester...**

**No big reveal...you won't find out what these babies are for a while, folks, so sit back, grab a cup of tea or coffee **

**and enjoy the time these two spend together...**

**...because you just never know when drama or embarrassment will hit these two...**

**...it seems to follow them everywhere!**

**

* * *

**

The cool evening air made Jules happy she decided to bring a sweater even though she wasn't sure it fit her properly. She had asked Nick if he thought it looked too small but he insisted it was perfect.

"Naw, Baby, I think it looks nice, now stop messin' with it and let's go," he said in his southern drawl.

When Jules came down the stairs, Nick was holding their daughter on his hip.

"Ready?" he asked when he saw her on her way down.

"Uh huh, I guess so," Jules said quietly.

"Mommy, you look pwetty," Emma told her smiling.

"See, even your daughter thinks her mama is pretty," Nick smiled and kissed Emma on her nose.

She stared at both of them for a few seconds and wondered if he was just saying that so they could leave.

Jules smiled, "Thank you, Sweetheart," kissed her cheek and went to grab her purse in the kitchen.

She didn't hear Nick whisper close to Emma's ear, "Good job, Princess, good job."

"Me did good, Daddy? Me say it good?" she asked with her face looking unsure.

"You said it even better than I told you too, Sweet Pea," he whispered, held up his hand and her little hand slapped him five.

As Jules and Nick walked down the front walkway, Jules looked back and gave a wave to Trista and Emma just before they closed the front door.

* * *

Nick opened the passenger's side door of their SUV for her, and he smiled at just the sight of her slipping into the seat. It had been five years today that she met him at the alter in the same church that he made his Holy Communion and Confirmation. She was the one he had been meant to meet and marry. They were lucky enough to know that right from the start. So it wasn't surprising that Nick still smiled when he looked at her. Every part of him beamed when he looked at his wife. He truly felt that if ever two people were meant to be together it was him and Jules. He believed with all his heart that she was the love of his life.

"You do realize that you are seriously, seriously, staring at me," she said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Nope. I didn't realize it, but you're right…I am," he gave her a sweet smile.

"It's because I look like a whale. I know it. I know it's because you are shocked at how huge I have become," she said with genuine hurt in her eyes.

Nick gave her a look with a furrowed brow, and shook his head, "Are you for real? I mean…serrrriousssly?" his voice went a big higher as he asked with disbelief.

Jules looked down at her enormous belly and then lifted her hand and stared at her swollen fingers.

"Yeah, I am serious," she said scooting herself into the passenger seat of his truck.

Nick wouldn't close the door until she looked at him.

"Look at me," he insisted. "Jules! LOOK at me."

She looked up at him sheepishly as if ashamed. It hurt Nick to see her look so insecure. He couldn't understand how she didn't see what he saw. It bothered him how she could possibly think she was anything but the best thing that ever happened to him. He furrowed his brow again at her.

Nick leaned over to have his eyes meet with hers.

"I want you to really hear me, Babe. You listenin'? I think you are gorgeous. I think you are as beautiful now as the day I married you," he said reaching inside the truck and touching the side of her face with the back of his fingers.

"Oh please... I'm a huge puff ball," she said quietly. She looked so sad.

"Sweetheart, you are **not**. You're pregnant. You said the same thing with Emma and you were wrong then too," he informed her.

"No, come on, Nick, please! I was so much smaller with Emma….you know it. I have **TWO **in here and I look deformed!" her eyes welled up with tiny tears as she argued insistently .

"Shhh, just stop…stop it," he said running his thumb over her lips.

She kissed his the tip of his thumb softly.

"Sunshine, you get like this when you're pregnant…you get emotional about everything! Trust me, you will feel better after you eat," he said brushing some hair away from her face.

"Eat? You think all I want to do is eat?" she said with her lip beginning to turn down and quiver.

"**Ohhh mmmyyy God**! **Julessss**! That is **NOT **what I meant! **HONEY**! **Just stop**! You know how much I love you! How could you not realize that I think you are beautiful? You are having my babies. **MY babies**. You are giving me the most precious gift I could ever have," he squinted and shook his head slowly in disbelief. "Do you really think that **that **alone doesn't make me think you are amazing? I don't know how I can make you believe me when you get like this, Babe," he said sighing loudly.

It was true, Jules got extremely emotional during the third trimester of her pregnancy when she was pregnant with Emma. He remembered how he didn't think he could handle it by the end of the last month. He would mentally brace himself before walking through his front door; he never knew what he would find when he would come home from work. Sometimes he would actually hope she was sleeping because otherwise it would mean she was too uncomfortable to sleep and that meant she was going to be an emotional mess.

She cried over everything then and now he saw it happening all over again, only this time it was happening a little sooner. He should have known from this morning when he walked in the living room to find that a commercial for Maxwell House coffee had her in tears. Nick almost laughed right there just from thinking about it but wouldn't dare for fear she would slide out of the truck and hobble inside crying. Then he could forget about going to dinner for their anniversary. But he found it damn funny when it wasn't getting him crazy.

"Do you believe me, Sunshine?" he raised his eyebrows and tilted his head downward to look at her.

"No. It's just not humanly possible," she said quietly looking downward.

"Then get out of the truck," he said exasperatedly.

Jules spun her head around shocked.

She knew it.

She knew he thought she was huge and now wanted her out of his truck.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because I am going to take you upstairs and show you how gorgeous you are and how much you turn me on. You think you still don't make me hot? Damn woman, I always want you, I have from the first day I met ya, and tonight is no exception," he told her adamantly. "You want me to take you upstairs to bed and prove to you how sexy I think you are? Belly, no belly, little belly, big belly…I don't care, Baby. As long as it's **YOU**," he actually had that glimmer in his eyes from sudden desire and she knew he meant it.

Jules knew his look. She could always read his eyes. She stared at him and a smile slowly crept onto her face.

Her eyes became teary again.

He meant it. Her handsome husband still found her beautiful. He still wanted to take her to bed. He still wanted to take her dinner and be seen out on the town with her. She smiled at him with her lips turning down a bit and her chin quivering slightly.

Holding the door open wider and leaning his hand in to help her out, Nick told her again,

"Get out of the truck, Babe. Let's go. I mean it," he said.

"No, no, Nicky. I get it. I believe you," she said feeling an immense love for him.

Nick smiled. "No, nope, cus now ya got me thinking' of getting you on all fours."

They both grinned at each other.

He looked her dead in the eyes and growled in his sexy southern drawl, "Unless, of course, you want to go to a hotel for a couple hours…" He raised an eyebrow at her seriously liking the idea.

"You're crazy, Texas, ya know that?" she laughed. "After the amount of time we spent at the Bellagio who the hell ever wants to go to a hotel again!" she sighed and shook her head. "I swear I would sooner have sex on the lawn before stepping foot in another hotel…at least until the shock of what happened wears off!" she laughed.

"On the lawn? Really? Come on, let's go in the backyard…no one will see us, Darlin'" he grinned and his tongue peeked out from his lips adorably.

"Oh shhhut up, just get in the truck before we miss our reservations," she told him.

"Sure, **now **that you got me hot!" he said laughing and adjusting himself.

"I didn't get you hot, Nicky, you are hot…now just get in the car," she chuckled and wiped the wetness from the corners of her eyes as he closed the door.

As he walked away from the passenger's side door he took a deep breath and let it out slowly just from the mere thought of what Jules was referring to. The Bellagio Hotel was where he was banished to when that bastard Jimmy Cole made it look like he was a liar and a cheat. He was there for several weeks and he not only had the enormous bill to prove it but a scar on his heart because of it.

As he walked around the front of his truck, Nick said a silent "_Thank You_" to God for getting them through that horrible nightmare. Nick Stokes got his wife back and his life back. It nearly slipped through his fingers and ruined his world but she believed in him. She wouldn't give up on him despite everything thrown at her. He loved her more than he even knew possible and his life…with Jules and Emma and now these little babies on the way…it couldn't be any better.

Nick opened his truck door, slid into his seat, and started up the engine.

"What were you doing out there?" she furrowed her brow.

"Whaddya mean?" he asked backing out of the driveway.

"Your lips were moving. Were you singing or talking to yourself?" she laughed at him.

"Actually…I was thanking God for you…for us…for everything," he smiled softly at her and she leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"Then I say amen to that, Cowboy," she agreed.

"Happy Anniversary, Baby," he said as he stopped in the middle of their street, leaned over, and kissed her gently.

"Happy Anniversary, Nicky, Happy Anniversary... you really are the love of my life."


	8. Get the Door

I don't own CSI.

Rated T

PLEASE TAKE A MINUTE TO REVIEW...

I WORK BETTER WITH REVIEWS!

**What would the Stokes' life be like without any drama?**

**Will there be a "Happily Ever After" for Nick after all? **

**Hold your breath and hang on...you are in for another dramatic ride.**

**Life isn't always a fairytale...**

* * *

Sitting next to her daughter on the floor in front of the coffee table, Jules leafed through a magazine looking at designs for the nursery and Emma colored pictures for her father and uncle.

"Really great colors you're using, Emma… It looks fabulous!" she said staring over at her.

"Thank you," Emma said proudly. "Dis one is faw Daddy and dat one for Uncle Wick," she said pointing to the paper with two stick figures under a scribbled rainbow. "And I is gonna make one faw Ann Testa next," she said with determination.

"They will love them, Em," Jules said as she tore out a page of a design she liked in the magazine.

Jules was putting the torn page in a pile with a few others when the doorbell rang. It startled her a little because she hadn't been expecting anyone.

"You stay here and keep coloring gorgeous pictures, Princess, and I'll be right back," she told her.

Jules figured it was Trista so she opened the door before looking knowing that was something Nick and Warrick had always drilled into her head not to do.

She would soon learn why...

"Yes, may I help you?" Jules was a bit taken back as she asked an unknown woman through the screen.

"Yeah, uh, um, I was hoping you and me...you know, like, maybe we could talk," the woman said as she chewed her gum obnoxiously.

"Talk with **me**? Do I know you?" she said suddenly relieved that she at least had a screen between herself and this stranger who looked vaguely familiar.

"Well, you **should **know me…," the woman said and put her head down for a second before continuing, "I know it isn't right that you **don't** know who I am... I totally get that but…but it is what it is, ya know? I mean, I still thought that maybe you and I could talk."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean…I think you may have the wrong house," Jules was kind to this woman but she had a weird feeling inside her…she was trying hard to place where she had seen this woman before.

"No, _**no I don't, **_**Juliana!**…I know exactly who you are...YOU are Juliana Parker and I…I'm your _**mother**_," Jolene insisted loudly.

"No, I am Juliana _**Brown **_Stokes…and my mother **died**," Jules informed her firmly.

"You were a _**Parker**_. And no…she didn't," the woman firmly said back.

Jules felt heat rise up into her head. She stared back at this familiar woman and then her mouth literally fell open.

"Wait, wait, I know you…you are the woman in the grocery store!" Jules said with surprise.

A flash of the woman following her in Emma at the grocery store flew through Jules' mind. She remembered the uneasy feeling she got when she spoke to her. She thought she was being paranoid but her gut told her something was off...she knew to listen to it and so she and Emma left the store quickly. Jules never knew why she felt that way and she hadn't thought much about it, but now, with that same woman, the woman who talked to her little girl about her dimples and how her own daughter had dimples too, Jules couldn't wrap her mind around why that same woman was standing on her front porch. Jules squinted her eyes with concern.

"Why are you at my house?" Jules said startled and then added, "Ok, ya know what, this is making me very uncomfortable. I am going to ask you to leave now. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do for you and I have my daught…" Jules stopped short of saying she had her little girl inside.

"Your daughter…I know. Your daughter Emma…that is part of the reason I wanted to talk to you. Seeing her, it made me sorry I missed out on you growing up. I know Esther Brown did a good job but…well, your little girl…she…she looks just like you did when you were little."

"Actually, no, no she doesn't, she looks like her father and the parts of me that she does look like…**my **mother wouldn't know because she left me when I was a baby. Not to mention…**SHE IS DEAD**!"

"**I am not dead**…I am very much alive and I am really sorry for all of it. Even getting involved with Jimmy Cole was a mistake. I know," she said lying through her teeth, after all it was Jimmy who told her to go see Jules.

Jules felt the heat pound up into her head and shoot back down through her body.

Her heart pounded.

She felt sick.

She put her hand on her stomach from the nausea.

"He was right, I see you are pregnant again; he said he thought you might be."

"**GO AWAY **_**and do not ever come back here. I don't know what Cole is trying to do but I…just go…get out of here!" **_and she slammed the door in her face.

Jules leaned against the door and tried to catch her breath. She realized at that moment that that definitely was the woman following her in the grocery store. Her thoughts swirled around fast and furiously.

Jules knew in her heart she resembled that woman a lot. And, at that very moment, she knew, deep in her heart, that Nick and Warrick had lied to her. Jolene Parker was not dead. She was not dead...she was alive and had been standing on her doorstep.

She wondered what would make her husband and her brother lie to her. What had Jolene done that they didn't want her to know about. She knew they would never lie to her to be devious. If they lied to her, especially something as serious as her mother, then there was a reason. She had no idea what it was, but she would **never **doubt them or their intentions again. She knew better. Her trust in them was unwavering now.

Jules found it hard to breathe as she leaned her back against the front door. She wanted to look out the window to see if the woman had left but she was still paralyzed by seeing a ghost on her front porch. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried hard to pull it together. She needed to talk to Nick. She felt the babies kick her and she rubbed her stomach.

_"Sorry, sorry, it's okay,"_ she whispered to them as she rubbed her hand up and down her belly.

Jules simply had to call Nick to tell him what just happened. She needed to tell him that she knew it was true…that that woman on her doorstep was in fact Jolene Parker. She wanted to tell him that she had seen that woman in the grocery store and the more she thought about it, she was pretty sure she saw her many times in the Bellagio Hotel months ago.

She felt dizzy. She realized at that moment that everything she _**thought **_she knew, suddenly was all wrong…_**it was all a lie**_…what she believed now was definitely not the same as it was only minutes ago.

**Her mother was alive.**

Her mother also not only knew Jimmy Cole but was _**involved **_in some kind of scheme with him.

Instantly Jules knew what scheme that was.

It all piled up into her brain too fast…the pieces were fitting together…the dots were connecting.

This was all so much information to digest.

Too much for her to comprehend all at once.

She suddenly felt the room begin to spin.

It was a strange feeling at first. A feeling of being off balance. Jules shook her head a bit to shake it off.

"_I need to eat something," _she whispered to herself, "_Go eat something **now**, Jules."_

She walked back into the kitchen feeling hot and clammy. She thought she should maybe splash water on her face.

Jules looked over into the den and was thankful Emma never moved or looked up from her coloring. She was thankful that Emma was far too involved in creating beautiful pictures for her daddy and uncle to notice how pale her mother just became.

Jules told her daughter as calmly as she could, "Emma, Mommy has to go to the bathroom, okay? You keep coloring, Honey. Daddy and Uncle Wick will love those…they'll hang them in the Lab for sure…you… stay… right here… okay? Um, don't forget to make one for Ann Testa."

Those sentences were seriously hard to get out.

It took everything she had to say those words to her daughter because the room was getting fuzzy.

"I will!," Emma mumbled. "And dis one is faw Uncle Wick and dat one faw Daddy," Emma repeated herself without looking up.

Jules stumbled to the bathroom and didn't quite make it past the sink when she saw little white spots flash in her eyes before the room became dimmer and darker.

"What the…?" she thought before she hit the floor.

She could feel the side of her head hit the edge of the sink hard just before the cold tiles slammed onto the side of her face.

She felt beads of sweat creep down her forehead, and stinging her eyes.

All she could think about though was her daughter.

"_Please, please don't let me pass out…my baby is in there_," she begged.

But Jules knew she was already passing out; her prayer would come too late.

* * *

Leaning over the corpse of a middle aged man, Nick was talking to Doc Robbins when he felt his stomach turn. He wasn't sure why his stomach would churn like that since he has seen enough autopsies to fill a lifetime. He wasn't the squeamish type either, which in his line of work was a must. But, none the less, he felt like something was wrong deep down in the pit of his stomach. His gut was telling him something was just wrong.

"Nick? You listening to me? I said the bullet entered here and tore through his…**Nick**?" Doc Robbins said.

"Yeah, Yeah, no, I have this…" he began to tell him, " Yeah, yeah, I'm listening, Doc. Can you, um, can you extract the bullet?" he asked pushing his sixth sense aside and resuming his work.

* * *

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Warrick. Get some sleep too!" Catherine yelled into the locker room as she was leaving.

"Yeah, you too! Enjoy your night off!" he yelled back, "And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he laughed.

Catherine walked to her car and looked around. It was turning out to be a gorgeous morning and she was glad she was heading home to enjoy it. She was also glad to have the next night off; it was well needed.

As she got into her car and started it up, she looked at the clock and saw it was already 7am. She figured Jules would be up with her little girl and she decided to go pick up Lindsay's jacket she had left there when she babysat Emma a few weeks ago.

* * *

Warrick was hoping Jules would answer the phone; he wanted to ask her if she and "Tiny" would come to breakfast with him. He knew Nick was working a few extra hours and he thought maybe his sister and his niece would like to go out to eat this morning with him. After calling her cell phone twice, Warrick decided to give her a try on her house phone.

Jules heard the faint ringing of the phone and she tried so hard to get up to get to it. She could also hear Emma yelling to her.

"The phone is ringin'. **MOMMY**! Why you no answerin' it?" she yelled, getting up from the den floor and scurrying into the bathroom to find her mother.

"Mommy, why you on dis flaw?" she asked in her NY accent.

"Mommy, you got red paint all ovaw or sumfin'?" Emma yelled out beginning to get scared.

When Emma didn't get a response from her mother she knelt down beside her and patted her head. When the "red paint" drenched her little hand Emma looked at it with eyes of fear.

"Mommy! You is bleedin', Mommy?" she asked fearfully.

When her mother didn't answer again, Emma began to cry and shake her.

Jules could hear her crying but she couldn't move to help her. She just saw only the black cloud that had crept over her eyes.

Jules couldn't see that Emma was by her side and kneeling in the blood that was pouring from her head wound and on to the cold, tile floor.

She suddenly was no longer aware that Emma was pushing her shoulder and crying.

**"Mommy, please get up, Mommy, you is fraidin' me, Mommmmmmy!**" she wailed pushing her mother back and forth with all her might.

When Emma heard the her uncle on the answering machine she jumped up, nearly slipping and falling in her mother's blood, and ran back into the kitchen.

"Baby Girl, come on! Where you at? I called you on your cell phone twice and now you're not even answering the…"

Warrick was leaving a message for his sister not knowing that Emma was reaching as high as she could to grab the phone that was on the kitchen counter. Once she finally grabbed it, leaving a tiny, bloody, hand print on the phone's white back, she managed to click the "on" button.

Emma was crying too hard to say hello, but she heard her uncle on the other end.

Warrick heard the answering machine beep and he knew someone had picked up, although he didn't hear anyone on the other end.

"Hello? Baby Girl, hello?" Warrick asked confused since he knew he could hear something.

He listened hard and thought maybe he heard his niece crying.

"TINY_?" _he asked, when she didn't reply he used her name. _"__**EMMA**_?," he said loudly and panicked. "Emma, honey, why are you crying? What is the matter, honey? It's Uncle Warrick…talk to me, it's okay…where's Mommy?" he pleaded.

"**Mommy is on da flaw in dayuh**! **Mommy won't get up**," she screamed and sobbed.

_"**Whoa, whoa, wait, Mommy is on the floor? Where**_?" he nearly screamed himself.

"**She got red all on da flaw, Mommy did**," she cried.

"Ok, Tiny, listen to me, I am coming to you, okay. I am gonna send some nice police officers over too. Will you be a good girl and open the door for them?" he said as calmly as he could although his throat tightened and his breathing became heavy.

"Dey is heeyaw!" she told him. "Dey vinging the bell now, Uncle Wick. You did it! They come now!" she said proudly.

"**WHAT?**! **Go**! _**Go to the door…run, Emma!**_" he instructed and heard her little feet run down the hall to the front door. "Emma, wait! Look out the window first…who is it?"

"Caffin!" she yelled and let go of the phone and it fell to the floor.

"Catherine? Catherine is there?" he said just before he heard the phone wobble and spin around on the floor.

* * *

Catherine saw the pretty, little, face of Nick Stokes' daughter peek out the door's side window and she waved to her.

"Hi, Emmy! It's me, it's Catherine," she said waiting for the door to open.

She was not expecting to see what she saw next. Emma placed her hand on the window next to the door and her palm left a tiny print of red. Catherine wondered why Jules wasn't opening the door and if she knew that Emma had paint on her hands. She used to hate when Lindsay would sneak off with filthy hands and track it all through the house.

"Emma, Honey, can you tell Mommy I am at the door?" she asked sweetly.

"No, cuz my Mommy is on da flaw. Uncle Wick want me to open da door but it locked up dayuh now," she pointed to the top latch that Nick put on the door since Emma was now in the habit of opening the door on her own.

Catherine wasn't sure if she just heard the little girl correctly.

"On the floor, Emma? Mommy is on the floor?" she asked Emma while leaning closer to the window, quickly realizing that the "red paint" may very well be blood.

Catherine became worried instantly.

"Emma, I need you to get a chair and use it to reach the top lock, okay?" she said trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"No, no, cus my Daddy said nevaw do dat, he say dat to me wiff his fingaw pointin' like dis" she said pushing closer to the side window to show Catherine how Nick shakes his finger at her sternly.

"Is Uncle Warrick still on the phone, Em?" she asked while wringing her hands.

"Uh huh," she nodded.

"Ask him if it's okay just this time," she said knowing Warrick would walk her through it.

Emma reached down and picked up the bloodied phone.

"Uncle Wick? Caffin wants me to open dat lock up dayuh but Daddy said nevaw do dat, he say nevaw, nevaw!" Emma explained.

"Tiny…**OPEN** the lock," he tried to stay calm as he continued explaining to Emma. "Okay, Tiny, I am sayin' it is **okay **this time because it's Catherine and because she needs to help Mommy, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Wick," she said and Warrick heard her drop the phone again.

Both Warrick and Catherine could hear Emma sliding the hall chair easily across the hard wood floor to the front door. She worked hard and unlatched the bolt, got down, moved the chair and flung open the door.

Catherine's eyes grew wide and she couldn't help but gasp when she saw Emma Stokes standing in front of her with a tear stained face and blood covered clothing.

Catherine grabbed the door knob to the screen door and pulled, but it was locked.

"Emma can you open the screen door, Honey?" her voice shook.

"I can't, Mommy locked it up dayuh now too cause I open da daw too many times now," she said as her bloody hands left prints all over the door frame.

"Emma, where is your mommy?" Catherine asked.

"Mommy on da flaw and Uncle Wick said he comin' vight heeaw to open da daw, he said dat," she said getting upset.

Emma squatted down, picked the phone up off the floor, and held it out to the closed screen door.

_"Oh my God, Holy shit...fuck...I gotta get in there,"_ she thought to herself.

"Emma, stand back. Go over there, sweetheart!" she said knowing she could not waste another minute.

Pointing to the other room for Emma to go, Catherine lifted her leg and kicked in the screen.

The screen tore instantly and as Catherine reached in and up to unlock the door. She could feel the wetness of blood on the handle. She heard it unlatch the same time she heard Emma cry and finally lose her composure…

"**I WANT MY DADDY! HE HELP MOMMY**!" she wailed.

The commotion had begun to frighten Emma even more.

* * *

Warrick was running full speed through the entrance of the LVPD when he saw Jim Brass. He screamed out to him.

"**JIM! JIM**! _**404... 421 at my sister's house! I'm going right now….send someone! Send an ambulance**_!" he screamed before flying out of the building and into the parking lot.

Security Guard Bill slapped his hand over his mouth as he watched CSI Brown fly out. He knew Jules Stokes and it upset the old man to hear those words of panic from Jules' brother's mouth.

Jim Brass nearly dropped his coffee when he saw the fear in Warrick's face. He wasn't even sure he comprehended what just flew by him. He heard a 404 and a 421...so he knew there was unknown trouble and a sick or injured, but he didn't know if it meant the victim was Jules or Emma. Brass _KNEW _Nick and Jules' address well, so he quickly grabbed his radio, and as he took the stairs two at a time, he called it in as he ran into the hallway of the LVPD Crime Lab toward his office.

"I need **all **units in the vicinity to respond to a 404 and 421 over at **11548 Timber Mountain **- **This is the residence of CSI Stokes**," Brass yelled, _**"I repeat, the home of CSI NICK STOKES!"**_

Hodges stuck his head out of the glass lab doors.

"What happened?" he asked, "What's happening at Nick's house?"

Wendy was soon to follow with questions.

"Is Nick okay?" she said fearfully.

Just as Wendy spoke those words, Nick came walking around the bend while looking at an open file as he walked.

Nick looked up and said, "**NO**, Nick will **NOT **be okay if there is no coffee left in that pot when I get in the break room, I can tell ya that," he laughed.

He stopped dead in his tracks once he saw their reaction to his joke.

"What? There really is no coffee? Wait, what? Why wouldn't I be okay?" he squished up his face confused.

Suddenly Nick's cell phone began ringing.

"Nick, listen," Brass began but Nick put his finger up to show he was answering a call on his cell phone.

"Hey, Catherine," Nick answered after seeing her number show up on his phone.

"**NICKY YOU GOT GET OVER HERE**!" she screamed nearly blowing his eardrum out.

"**WHAT? **Where are you? Are you all right? What's the matter?" Nick yelled frightened by her tone.

"_**I'm at **_**your **_**house**_!" she tried to be calmer but seeing Jules on the floor unresponsive threw out of any control she had in her.

"**WHAT? WHY**?" Nick's brain couldn't understand what she was trying to say. He was startled by her urgency.

"**NICKY…it…it's Jules**!" she yelled and was about to continue when Nick looked up and saw Brass, Wendy, and Hodges all staring at him with fear across their faces.

"What is going on?" Nick yelled loudly.

Brass spoke up first.

"**Nick**, Warrick just left. He ran out of here. He had me call in a 421 and 404. He said something about an ambulance and my men are already in route.

For a split second Nick feared Jimmy Cole got her, but he realized the insanity of that since Cole was locked up and couldn't hurt them anymore. He then thought about his twins. Nick felt the pressure in his throat. His chest literally hurt from the fear. He couldn't decide if he should go home or to the hospital. He tried to gauge where he would make it to his wife the fastest.

"**JIM?" **he grabbed Jim Brass's arm and squeezed it hard in sheer panic.

"**NICK! NICK**?" Catherine was calling his name into the phone.

Nick realized he still had Catherine on the line and he let go of Brass and brought the phone back up to his ear.

"_**Catherine…please…tell me…what is going on…what is wrong…where is Jules? Where is my daughter**_?" his voice was terrified.

"I came by here to pick up Lindsay's jacket for her…Jules is…**Nick, just get here…"**

"**The babies? Is it the babies?" **he pleaded.

"**No, I don't think so…I, I…I have to go NOW**!" and she hung up in order to kneel over Jules and check for a pulse again.

She grabbed the towels off the towel rack and pressed them hard against Jules head.

Catherine looked over at Nick's hysterical little girl crying hard for her mommy. The towels against her head would keep the pressure on Jules' wound so Catherine jumped up and picked Emma up. She brought her to the couch and begged her to please stay here and she will go help her mommy.

"**I WANT MY MOMMY! MY MOMMY**!" Emma screamed frantically still covered in her mother's blood.

Suddenly Warrick barreled through the door like a streak of lightening.

"**Tiny! Tiny, what happened**!" he gasped when he saw his niece blood covered.

"**I WANT MOMMY! I WANT MOMMY**!" was all Emma could scream over and over as she ran to her uncle.

Warrick picked Emma up and looked at Catherine with horror in his eyes.

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom," she pointed and took Emma from him and held her tightly.

"**ALONE?" **he said heartbroken.

"I just left her to take Emma out here…she shouldn't see that, Warrick…"

Warrick tore off to the bathroom but was not prepared for what he was about to see.

He yelled as soon as he saw her. "_**NO! NO! no, no, no**_!" and he knelt by her side.

Jules was now lying in a puddle of blood. He could see she was bleeding out. The blood had soaked through the towels turning them completely red. There were tiny hand prints smeared on Jules' face and shoulder, and on the floor and sink.

Warrick propped Jules head in the crook of his arm. He checked her vitals and took a deep breath of relief when he felt a heartbeat but he was afraid. It brought back horrible, horrific memories for him. It was just like when he held her on the sidewalk all those years ago.

"Oh, God, no, why is this happening?" he cried out. "_**YOU will wake up, Baby Girl, do you fucking hear me? You will not leave Emma behind! You give those twins a chance…" **_he shook her, "**DON'T YOU DARE leave us, do you hear me? Don't you fuckin' leave us! Those kids need their mother!"** he screamed at her.

Two officers that the CSI team knew well tore into the house with guns drawn.

"_**No, no, don't need it, Derrick**_!" Catherine yelled over to one of the officers and shielded Emma's eyes from the gun.

Sergeant Derrick Bradley holstered his weapon and had Officer Savill do the same. The two of them went into the bathroom and their faces turned somber when they saw Warrick cradling his pregnant sister's head in his arms.

Suddenly, two EMTs ran in with a stretcher and everyone cleared the bathroom to allow them access to Jules.

Both Warrick and Catherine heard the ignorant words come from Office Bradley at the same time.

"Well, look, the EMTs got here fast, man, if they can get her to the hospital quickly, even if they can't save her, they will still have time to save her baby," he said trying to be positive in a weird, idiotic way.

Catherine shot him a look of horror.

Warrick snapped his head around and stood up.

"Did you just say that? **Did you just say my sister could die but 'at least' ****they can ****save those babies?**" Warrick felt fury pulsing through his veins.

Catherine held Emma tightly.

"Warrick, go! Just go with your sister," she yelled and hurried Emma away from the scene.

Jules was loaded up onto the bed and rolled out quickly as the EMTs worked on her as they went. Catherine winced when she saw Jules looking like a rag doll with a pregnant belly lying limply on the stretcher. She turned away but she knew Warrick had already raced out the door.

In a flash, Warrick jumped into the ambulance…

…and they were gone.


	9. Dazed and Confused

I do not own CSI or it's characters.

Rated K

**Nick rushed home to find a horrific sight.**

**How will he handle it? **

**What will he do?**

**Read on to find out but...**

** PLEASE, please REVIEW when you're done reading it.**

* * *

He could see that the front door to his home was left wide open as he turned into his driveway, but other than that things looked quiet and normal. Nick knew nothing could be further from the truth. He quickly flew open the truck door, jumped out of the black Denali and, leaving his driver side door open, along with the keys still in the ignition, he ran up his walkway. But, before Nick stepped one foot into the house, he saw the torn screen and a lump tightened in his throat.

"_Dear God, what has happened here_?" he silently yelled inside his head.

Nick grabbed the door handle and stumbled to get inside quickly. The torn screen door that caused the lump in his throat was nothing next to what he saw next. He stood frozen in his foyer when he saw tiny red hand prints smeared on the window, the door, and even on the phone that was still lying on the floor.

Nick's own blood drained from inside him. The fear was rushing through his body.

"**BABE? EM?" **he screamed out with panic in his voice.

Catherine hurried into to the hall holding Emma in her arms. Nick nearly fell to the floor when he looked at his baby. She was covered in blood stains. He could see there was blood on her knees, on her hands, face, arms, clothing.

Nick had seen absolutely horrific things in his line of work, more than he could even count, but for him to see his little girl covered in her mother's blood and crying for _**him**_… made him feel his knees weaken; it was nearly more than he could bear.

"_**Daddy! Daddy, I want Mommy**_!" Emma wailed when she saw her father.

"Catherine! Where is she! Where is Jules?" he asked as he reached out his arms and took Emma from her.

"She just left…Warrick is with her," she explained. "She must have passed out, Nick."

Nick couldn't reply. He just grabbed his daughter, pushed Emma's head to his shoulder as he rubbed her back whispering to her that he was there now. With his little girl safely in his arms, Nick felt himself literally drop to his knees. He just couldn't seem to handle what was happening. He remembered this feeling and it was all the more reason he crumbled with Emma to the floor. On his knees he rocked his baby back and forth and continued to talk to her.

"It's all right, Honey, Daddy is here…Daddy is right here… Sweetheart, it's gonna be all right. Emma Honey, you're okay, you're okay…I am right here…Daddy is going to find out what's going on, okay," he soothed her with his thick southern drawl.

Emma stopped crying, and pushed her face deeper into her father's neck. Her breathing shook as she gripped the upper arms of his shirt and clenched the material in her fists tightly.

Nick regained his strength and stood up with his daughter tightly in his arms.

"Come on now, my pretty girl, we'll put on something nice for you to watch, okay?" he said with his voice strained from fear.

He was keeping it together for no other reason but for his daughter. His eyes found it hard not to follow the path of tiny, bloody, footprints that trailed from the bathroom. He squeezed his eyes shut for a brief second and then continued onward.

Before he brought Emma into the television room, he placed her on the counter in the kitchen, wet a paper towel, and wiped her tear streaked face first and then the blood from her hands carefully and gently.

"There ya go, Sweetheart, see, you're doing real good, Honey," he assured and soothed her as his own hands shook.

Catherine could feel the lump in her throat just from watching Nick with his daughter. She could see that the love he had for her was keeping him from falling to pieces right there in his kitchen. She felt her eyes burn from tears that sneaked into her eyes.

Throwing the bloodied paper towel on the counter, he scooped Emma up and brought her to the couch. He placed her down gently, picked her "Woobie" up off the floor, and handed it to her as her breathing still labored and shook.

He began to fiddle with the clicker but he couldn't think straight and he looked back at Catherine for help.

"Let me, Nicky," she scurried over and found 'The Backyardigans' for Emma to watch before she and Nick discussed what the hell just happened there.

"You like that, right, Honey?" Nick asked Emma, stroked her hair as he stood over her, and watched her nod her head and begin to suck her thumb.

Nick and Catherine went into the kitchen and Catherine began to explain what she saw. Nick tore over to the bathroom and saw blood everywhere. His hands began to shake even more, his face winced, and this time he let the tears he had been holding back fall furiously down his cheeks.

"I don't understand, I don't understand!" he repeated, shaking his head and trying not to yell. "What happened? **_What happened_**?"

"She was lying there when I got here, Nicky," Catherine pointed to the floor where Jules was lying. "Emma was on the phone with Warrick already and she opened the door for me," she explained.

Nick's saddened face looked like a little boy's as he looked over at Catherine.

"My baby was on the _**phone **_with Warrick?" he asked confused.

Catherine nodded.

"Jules just left in the ambulance with Warrick and they went to Desert Palm…that's all I know," she said. "Nicky, go, go and I will stay here with her; I can call Lindsay, too."

Nick nodded without looking at her and he touched the edge of the sink. Looking at the blood now on his finger tips he knew she had fallen and had hit her head on the edge of the sink.

"There is blood transfer on the sink…" he said almost to himself and he squatted down.

Nick reached into his CSI vest pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. Squatting lower, he tilted his head and shined the light up under the corner rim of the sink. He could see her blood. "

See, she hit here first…then fell to the floor…which most likely knocked her out and then caused a greater contusion to the side of her head and face," he spoke monotone and quietly with deep thought.

Catherine stared in shock at him as she watched his robotic movements.

Nick looked down at the bloodied floor, back up at the sink, and continued.

"She may have held onto the sink ledge…it looks like she tried to get up…" he swallowed hard knowing Jules would fight with all she had not to let Emma see her like that.

"Head wounds bleed more, Nicky, you know that…she will be okay," she told him.

Catherine wanted to give her friend hope but she also wanted him to move out of the bathroom, so she reached for his arm.

Nick barely heard her, nor did he feel her hand on his arm. He was numb and he began mumbling out loud as he stood back up and put his flashlight back in his vest pocket.

"The victim was standing here…no, wait, it looks like she may have been _**walking into **_the bathroom…although no sign of slippage," he squatted down again over the blood pool and continued talking to himself, "…the victim must have become disoriented, lost consciousness…hit here and…"

"**NICKY**!" Catherine yelled to startle him out of his denial.

This was no victim.

This was _**his wife**_.

She knew Nick couldn't handle that thought and so he had gone into CSI mode.

Nick snapped out of his unconscious motions.

He nodded at her with tears in his eyes, stood up, and went back into the family room, dazed and confused.

He walked over to the couch and stood staring over his little girl for a few seconds before he kissed her softly.

Emma had already fallen asleep from the stress of what was happening around her.

"My poor baby, Catherine," his voice trembled as he stroked her hair, leaned over and kissed her head again before bolting toward the front door.

"I'll call you, Cath, I gotta go…I gotta go…I…I'll be at Desert Palm…I gotta get there…I gotta go…." he rambled on and on.

Catherine nodded, "Go, go ahead, Nicky," she assured him.

Catherine knew Nick would have left sooner but couldn't compose himself enough to know what to do. He had his daughter looking frightened. He had his bathroom looking like a crime scene. He was literally unable to comprehend it all and it showed. Once he got himself grounded again, he snapped into the mode he needed to be in, and tore out the front door.

Catherine closed the front door and took a deep breath as she covered her mouth with her hands. She stared at the bloody scene. It was truly heart wrenching and she shook her head with disbelief. She took another deep breath, straightened herself back up, and forced herself to become strong again. Walking back into the kitchen, she glanced around at the scattered bloody footprints and hand prints that were splattered all over. She walked to the cabinet, reached under the sink, and pulled out a bottle of cleaner and a rag. Catherine got down on her hands and knees and began scrubbing the blood away. As she did, she saw her tears drip to the floor.

Her heart hurt as she scrubbed furiously and she found herself begging God to let Jules and the babies be all right and...

...to spare Nicky from anymore pain.


	10. All Shook Up

I do not own CSI.

Rated K

**REVIEW...PLEASE I'M BEGGING!**

**To those faithful few that do review & begged to know more FAST...this is for you ;o)**

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**

**Whoa, Nick is scared. **

**He is so scared he has lost control of his emotions.**

**The thought of losing his wife and twins is more than he can handle...**

**and it wow does it show.**

**In this chapter, Nick arrives at the hospital just in time to hear the doctor say...**

**Read on! **

* * *

Greg Sanders and Jim Brass were at Desert Palm Hospital when Nick arrived. He was surprised to see them standing in the hall with Warrick. He remembered them coming through for him last time something like this happened. It made him sick to think that this wasn't the first time.

Nick scanned the scene unfolding as he walked.

He noticed Warrick leaning against the wall, looking down.

Greg looked sheepish and Brass looked over at the doctor dressed in blue scrubs and a white coat who was walking toward them.

Nick watched as all three men looked up as the doctor began talking to them.

The doctor began shaking his head and Nick didn't like the looks of that.

Nick's heart began to pound loudly in his chest.

"_No, no, __**NO**__, no…I __**cannot **__live without her…I just can't…Please God, I can __**NOT **__do this, no, no… Why is this happening?"_ he screamed silently inside himself. _"Oh God…Jules? My babies? Oh God, please, please!"_

When Nick saw the doctor shake his head and say "I'm so sorry" the blood drained from him, his face grew white, and he thought he would vomit right there in the hall.

He couldn't breathe.

He started to run.

He could hear his heart pounding.

He ran fast toward them.

"_**WHAT? **_**WHY**_** ARE YOU SAYING **_**'NO**_**'? YOU'RE SO SORRY? SORRY ABOUT WHAT? WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" **_he screamed in complete panic.

Suddenly, Nick threw his hands out, and grabbed each side of the doctor's white coat collars with desperation, and he shook the man like a rag doll.

The doctor looked startled and stuttered, "I'm, I, I am sorry…"

"**NO! NO**!** TELL ME SHE IS OKAY! TELL ME MY WIFE…MY BABIES…TELL ME THEY ARE OKAY**!" Nick screamed still shaking the doctor with force.

"**NICK**!," Brass yelled and grabbed him by the arm. "It's okay, it's okay. She is fine. She is fine. Do you hear me? Look at me, Nicky! **She is fine…**I promise you!" the Captain yelled.

Dr. Patterson tried to get Nick off him while telling Nick that he had misunderstood.

The doctor took a deep breath and finally got Nick to hear him, "No, no, I was just saying that…," he said as Nick started to slowly stop shaking him. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to apologize for taking so long. These CSI's…they already know she was okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…," he stuttered and looked at Nick's hands still holding his coat lapels.

Nick tried hard to compose himself and stuff down his fears, but he couldn't seem to stop clinging to the lapels of the doctor's white coat.

"**NICK**!" Brass yelled again, "**Let go of the doctor's coat, Nick!"**

Nick was breathing hard and he felt the tears begin to fall down his cheeks right in front of his co-workers…he didn't care and he didn't apologize for grabbing the doctor. He just looked at him numbly, let go of his coat, and wiped his tears with his sleeve as he begged for the answers he needed to hear.

"**Where is she? Is she okay? Just tell me where my wife is and that she and my babies are okay!"** he choked out.**  
**

Captain Brass held his arm out in between Nick and the doctor and apologized for Nick.

"Doc, look, I'm sorry, um, CSI Stokes is…he just got…" Brass tried to explain.

"No, no, I understand…it's okay," the doctor looked at Jim Brass as he spoke calmly and straightened his coat.

Looking back at Nick, the doctor repeated himself.

"I was just saying that I am sorry it took so long for me to come out with any more information other than she **is **stable. She came in here unconscious, with a nasty cut on her head, and it has been stitched up. Mrs. Stokes lost quite a bit of blood so she is very tired and weak right now. But, it's her blood pressure that concerns me the most, Mr. Stokes. Her blood pressure was dangerously high. I want to keep her overnight especially since she did lose consciousness."

"And my babies?" he whispered scared to death to know the answer.

"Your wife **AND **your babies are fine. **BUT**, obviously she is under an enormous amount of stress and we worked hard to get that blood pressure down. It is what caused her fainting."

Nick frowned confused.

He looked over at Warrick and it was as if they spoke to each other without words.

They both knew Jules was happy. She had no worries. She wasn't stressed. What happened?

"Can I see my wife now?" Nick asked not ready to think about anything else. He just needed to get by her side.

"You can. Yes," the doctor nodded.

Nick ran his palms over his face a few times to gain composure. He took a few deep breaths and followed the doctor into the room.

Jules was sleeping.

Nick stared at her from the doorway. His heart cried when he saw her.

Dr. Patterson spoke softly to Nick and to Warrick who stood close behind him.

"We are monitoring her blood pressure and it has gone down nicely. She is being given fluids intravenously and she is resting comfortably. She has a mild concussion **but I promise you she is fine and your twins are fine too**." he nodded, reiterating his earlier statement in hopes to reassure Nick.

"That said, Mr. Stokes, I really do need you to understand me," Dr. Patterson said as he looked at Nick and then turned to Warrick, "This is still a very serious situation. She needs to eat more throughout the day, she needs to drink much more fluids, get more rest but **most importantly **she needs to keep away from stress! She fainted from an enormous spike in blood pressure, but it was the fall that caused the concussion, obviously."

Still standing in the doorway of her room, Nick stared at Jules as the doctor spoke. His eyes traced the features of her sleeping face. She looked so small in that bed and it brought back horrible memories from the past. He had to shake those images of her in a coma years ago out of his mind.

Nick looked at the emergency room doctor and nodded. He wanted Dr. Patterson to finish speaking so he could go to her and hold her hand and kiss her. He looked back over at Jules and was relieved when he saw her eyes open slowly; she had heard Nick's voice and responded it to it. Nick didn't even wait for the doctor to stop talking, he simply went straight to her side.

"Hey, Sunshine," his voice was high pitched as he spoke.

He couldn't help that his throat was tight. He feigned a smile, leaned over her, and cupped the side of her face, "Ya all right?"

"Nick? Where is Emma? OH NO! OH GOD, **MY BABIES**?" she grew panicked and gripped the sheet into her fists.

Dr. Patterson walked up to her and patted her arm.

"Twins are fine. But please, you need to stop worrying like that, Mrs. Stokes," he spoke softly to her. "You already had your blood pressure up waaaay too high. I was just discussing it with your husband and your brother."

She nods and looks over at Nick.

Nick rubs her arm soothingly, "Emma is fine. Catherine has her."

Jules closes her eyes and whispers to herself, "Everybody is fine…everybody is fine," and she breathes a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God. Uhhhh, my head," she moaned and her hand touches her temple.

"Well, I wouldn't say evvvverybody is fine, Mrs. Stokes, you got yourself a nice headache, don't ya," the doctor said kindly. "You are gonna stay here with us tonight . We need to keep an eye on that blood pressure and your fluids. I want to get some more food into you, too." he nodded as he looked at the amount of IV solution left in the bag that hung from the pole. "Your doctor, Dr. Hilliard, has been called and we informed him of your situation. He is very concerned and agrees that you should remain here. He told me to tell you he will be coming here to check in on you later tonight."

Jules mulled over the thought. She loved her OBGYN and if Dr. Hilliard said to stay she would not even think about arguing no matter how much she hated the idea. She knew the cards were stacked against her anyway; she had Nick and Warrick ready to pounce if she even so much as breathed a word of protest.

Nick and Warrick stood on each side of Jules as Dr. Patterson reiterated the causes of why it was that she fainted and what happened because of it.

Jules nodded patiently but all she could think about was her daughter. She knew she had to have scared Emma to death and she needed to tell her she was all right. Without waiting for the doctor to finish, she couldn't help herself, she reached out and grabbed Nick's arm tightly.

"Go to Emma, Nicky. Tell her I am okay. I scared her bad, Nick. I scared her so bad." she choked up and her monitor began beeping.

"Come on now, Honey! This is what you gotta stop. No more worrying, Sunshine. NO MORE!" he stared firmly at her.

"Nick, she is a baby. She has to be terrified," Jules explained with her eyes wide and pleading.

"_**I**_** was with her, Babe…she is fine**_**. **_And I will get her…just **relax**," he said sternly. "I will get her and I'll grab some stuff for you for tonight."

Jules nodded feeling a little relieved.

Nick gave her a peck on her lips and leaned in, "And you better get yourself well, Sunshine, because I am not about to sit another month by your bedside, I'm telling' ya that right now!" he said before standing upright again, smirking, and then giving her a wink.

Dr. Patterson stepped to the end of her bed, hung her chart on the hook, and looked at her with his face stern.

"I don't want to scare you, Mrs. Stokes, but I need to get through to you that you had your blood pressure spike dangerously high…and because of that you fainted, hit your head and lost consciousness…this is a serious situation. It could happen again. You were lucky this time.

Jules nodded.

She understood.

She agreed.

But she still couldn't help being worried for her little girl.

Dr. Patterson patted her sheet covered foot and continued, "I am going to go now, but I will be in to check on you in a little while. Do you have any questions?" he asked before leaving the room.

Nick, Jules, and Warrick all shook their heads.

There was no question about it…Jules and the twins were safe.


	11. But Why?

I do not own CSI.

Rated K (or T for language.)

**See what reviews do? **

**They make me write faster (hint hint)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**So, Jules and the twins are okay, phew!**

**But something caused her nightmare...**

**Warrick wants to know what happened.**

**Jules will now tell them both WHO was behind her stress.**

**How will she react to her brother's and husband's lies?**

**How will they react to Jolene's unwelcome appearance?**

**Read on to find out!**

* * *

Warrick had remained silent the entire time because he felt literally sick. It was hard on him. The whole situation was horrible…hearing his niece crying on the phone, screaming her mommy was on the floor…racing to his sister's house and finding a disaster scene…begging her to hang in there as he sat next to her in the ambulance…it was all so scary that he could only remain silent.

But now, seeing his sister awake and knowing she and the twins were fine, gave him the relief he needed in order to finally speak. And so Warrick stepped closer to Jules' side, touched her arm and spoke to her softly and tiredly.

"Don't be scarin' any of us like this anymore, Baby Girl, I swear to God my nerves can't take it," he faintly smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry, Warrick. You had to rescue me again, huh?" she winced.

"No sweat, Baby Girl, it's just another day in paradise," he joked.

Jules smiled at him.

Nick just looked down still feeling the shock himself.

Warrick grabbed Jules hand.

"Listen to me, Girl, I talked to you earlier…_**you were **_**FINE**…what happened?" he asked.

Jules furrowed her brow in thought and then closed her eyes from the memory of what upset her so badly.

"Oh God," she sighed from the memory.

She looked at Nick and then back at Warrick as they waited for her to tell them.

"Warrick, you and Nick need to sit down for this…we need to have a serious talk about something. I need to tell you what happened this morning," she scooted up in her bed a little higher.

Both men looked across to each other confused.

"This sounds serious…let's hear it…what happened, Baby Girl? What made you trip out like this?" Warrick asked furrowing his brow.

She looked at both of them, took a deep breath and let it out loudly.

Nick frowned, slightly squinting, while staring at her waiting to find out what it was that caused her blood pressure to spike so high and nearly destroy her.

"Tell us, dammit! What upset you!" her brother demanded impatiently.

"Jolene Parker."

Jules said her name slowly as if she wished she could forget it and continued, "It's not **WHAT **that happened, it's _**WHO**_!"

Nick lowered his head but his eyes still looked up and across the bed toward Warrick.

Warrick looked back at Nick but said nothing.

Silenced loomed around them.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck.

Warrick twisted his mouth nervously.

"What about her?" Nick finally ventured into the conversation gingerly.

"Nick, I _**know**_, just **stop**," she told him.

"Baby Girl, we never meant…" Warrick defended, but Jules interrupted him.

"Listen to me…_**both of you**_…I don't know **why **you did what you did, but I know one thing for sure," she paused and looked at both of them.

Nick swallowed hard and looked at Warrick. He felt sadness for his wife and he worried she might have a hard time forgiving them for this. He wished she didn't find out that way.

But Jules wasn't angry at them, and both Nick and Warrick were surprised by her reaction to the mind blowing information that her mother was indeed still alive after all.

Instead, Jules grabbed both their hands and explained her thoughts, "I know that there is **nothing **in this world you two wouldn't do to protect me. And if you told me that my mother was dead then you two had a good reason for it. I will **never **doubt your intentions again…I already learned that lesson," she smiled softly, then sighed loudly and continued, "But, I just need you two to be honest with me now. **Why **did you lie to me? **What **did she do that made you think she was better off dead to me, because I know damn well that any blame would go to her than either one of you."

Nick nodded, touched by her trust. He loved how much faith she had in him. And she was right, he would go to the ends of the earth to protect her.

Warrick looked at her, squeezed her hand tightly and began to tell her his reasons and thoughts.

"Baby Girl, that woman is no good. She was no good when you were a baby. she was no good when you were in the hospital, and she is no good now," Warrick said, "The **ONLY **good that woman **ever **did in her life was leave you for me and Grams to find. For **that**, and only that, I'm thankful," he nodded at her and smiled.

Jules nodded slowly and looked down at the white sheet folded over her lap.

"All right, listen," Nick began, "Here is what happened… Jolene came to see you when you were in the coma. I walked in and found her sitting by your bed. I was going to walk in but I decided to just listen to her from the door; she didn't know I was there. I thought her coming to see you was a good thing at first, but she ultimately got around to her motive." Nick sighed.

"Motive? What was her motive?" Jules bit her lip afraid to hear the answer.

"Money…she wanted you to accept her into your life and she wanted you to give her a hand out with the money you made…money that Jimmy Cole told her you made," Nick explained.

"Money? I don't even work now," she said confused.

"Darlin', to **HER **you are wealthy…everything to her is about what she can get. Jimmy revealed to her you made over two hundred grand a year and owned property in New Jersey. Baby, she was all over that…," Nick explained.

"But I don't understand, how does **she ****_know _**Jimmy?" she asked.

Jules fought hard to fight back the tears but she couldn't keep her mouth from turning downward no matter how hard she tried. She did not want to cry.

"Don't you cry, Baby Girl," Warrick ordered, "the bitch is not worth one tear, do you hear me?"

"Yes, I know, I hear you, but you don't understand, Warrick…I don't care about **HER**. As far as I am concerned you guys were right…**she is dead**. But what upsets me is that my mother, _**my mother, **_knows Cole? How? Why?" she fought being choked up by the realization and looked at her brother sadly. "**Why, **Warrick? Why does she hate me so much? Why? What did I ever do to her?" she felt a tear escape and run down her cheek. "I don't care if she is alive or dead, I just want to know **why **she hates me so much that she would align herself with someone who wants nothing more than to control and own me. Someone who has hurt me, beat me, nearly killed me, and tried to destroy my life? Why, Warrick?" she begged.

Jules pressed her lips together hard to keep her lip from quivering.

"I can't answer that, neither of us can," Warrick said answering for Nick too. "I am sorry, Girl, I am…I wish…"

Nick moved his hand to her face and wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"Jules, it doesn't matter why. It isn't your fault, Honey. You had nothing to do with it. This is about her. About the blackness she carries around. The blackness she attracts to herself. She is money hungry and she is a taker. She saw an opportunity and she hates you for succeeding and not giving her what she wants. It doesn't make sense, Sweetheart…don't try to make sense out of it," Nick explained.

Warrick began to think about what he and Nick **didn't **know.

He wondered **how **Jules knew about Jolene.

"Wait, how do you know Jolene is alive?" he asked her as he leaned his forearms on the rail beside her.

"She came to the house," Jules said quietly.

Nick looked across at Warrick and Warrick looked back at Nick. They both had looks of surprise on their faces as Jules continued.

"She wanted to talk to me. But, ya know what?" she looked directly at Nick, "I have seen her before…once at the grocery store. She talked to me…and oh God…" Jules gasped and brought her hand to her mouth,"…she said Emma's dimples were like her daughter's. She said she had a little girl with dimples too…oh God, she was talking about **me**."

"She saw Emma? She spoke to you?" Nick said frowning with concern.

Jules suddenly felt sick. She thought she was going to vomit.

"Oh, God, I think I am gonna throw up!" she said waving her hands in front of her face as her monitor began to beep again.

"Whoa, whoa! _**This **_is why you need to stay here and relax. You can't do this to yourself!" Nick said quickly handing her a pink plastic bin from the end table.

He was upset at how rattled she was. He hated to see her so upset.

"You hear those swishing sounds, Babe?" Nick said looking over at the monitor that was keeping watch on the babies inside her, "Listen to them. Think about them…our daughters…or sons…they need you calm.

"You're right, you're right….no, I get it," she nodded in agreement, breathed in and out a few times to flush away the feeling of nausea.

Once she felt the wave of sickness pass, she handed the pink, plastic, bin back to Nick. He put it back on the end table, relieved that the stress didn't make her vomit.

Warrick nodded, "You're stayin' here tonight, Baby Girl…it's a good thing. And, I can bring Tiny here if you want…if that makes you feel better I can go get her and grab some of your things…Nick? You want me to?"

Jules answered the question he had asked Nick.

She jerked her head toward her brother, "_**Yes**_! I want to see her. Warrick go get her!"

Nick looked at Warrick and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead, that'll be good."

Once Warrick left the room, Nick pulled the chair from the corner over to the side of her bed. Before he sat down he leaned his hip against the side rail and took her hand in his.

"I think you are trying to kill me, Jules. No, seriously, I think you want to knock me off for some reason…is it my life insurance policy that has you scheming?" he gave her a sideways smile.

"Oh no, you caught me," Jules smiled back.

"You have no idea how scared I was. I actually grabbed that doctor by the fuckin' coat, Jules. I should apologize but I just don't even seem to care. I just need you with me. I need my babies to be healthy. Please, do everything you're supposed to do…promise me," he pleaded.

"Nicky, what did I do? I never take chances, I eat well, I…"

"No, you don't eat enough that doctor said! You need to eat **and **drink more."

"Okay, but the stress is not my fault, Nicky. I didn't intend…"

"Look, all I'm sayin' is to just not kill me before I meet my sons, okay?" he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear ya, and you're right…your girls will definitely want to meet you…I get it," she smiled back.

Nick leaned over the side rail and kissed her softly. And then, he moved lower and kissed her belly.

"Okay, well…" he said as he stood upright, "looks like I will be getting off early tonight," he nodded assuredly.

Nick looked down at the rail beside him. He decided to put it down and crawl next to her instead of sitting in the chair. He needed to be as close to her body as possible. He popped the hinge easily and folded it down.

Jules smiled wide knowing he was about to snuggle in next to her. She loved feeling him next to her.

And sure enough, Nick kicked off his shoes, and carefully crawled in next to her. Leaning on his side, he raised his arm over his head, put his forehead on the edge of her shoulder and breathed her in. He rested his hand on her belly and rubbed it back and forth.

Jules leaned on her side to face him and stroked his hair. She put her forehead on his and whispered, "I'm sorry, Texas," I didn't mean for this to happen. I never wanted…"

"Whoa, wait, Sweetheart, stop right there. Don't apologize for what SHE did. I don't want to hear that…I just want to lie here with you and never let you or my boys out of my sight, okay? I want to hold you right here next to me forever," he whispered back.

Jules chuckled at him because he referred to the babies she was carrying as his boys again. She knew he was teasing her. She knew Nick didn't care what was inside her as long as she was safe and his babies were healthy…

…and they were.


	12. Sweetheart

I do not own CSI or it's characters.

Rated K

**Trying to move this story along for my faithful readers!**

**I sure hope you won't find this chapter boring though.**

**Not much goes on...**

**I'm just taking you inside Jules' hospital room.**

**So, grab a chair, sit back, relax, and...**

** see what it's like being around Nick, Jules, Em, & Warrick.**

**Please let me know what ya think!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Nick felt the bed jerk and the bar on the side clank from the sudden jolt. It woke him out of his deep sleep. He squinted his eyes and looked around, confused as to where he was for a minute. He realized instantly he was lying beside Jules in her hospital bed, and she had just jumped in her sleep. He reached over quickly and pulled her tightly into his body.

"Hey, hey, what's a matter, Sweetheart?" he whispered.

"What?" Jules answered disoriented.

"You were havin' a nightmare, Honey?" he asked her quietly.

"No, no…I was…I saw…" she paused.

Jules had heard her so clearly she thought for sure it wasn't a dream. But, now that she opened her eyes and saw no one but her husband by her side, she knew it had to have just been a dream after all.

Jules took a deep breath and thought back.

She wanted to capture every second of it.

She wanted to remember it completely.

Her mind went back to her dream…

"_Baby Girl, you did good by chasin' that crazy Jolene away. I was watchin' and I was proud when you slammed that door in her face like ya did," _the sweet voice told her.

"_You taught me well, Grams. Don't ever let 'em see you sweat, right?" _Jules chuckled.

"_Yes, that's true, Baby, but you cannot give her the power to upset you like she done. You need to be focused on nothing' else but your family and those babies you got in there," _she chided her and looked down at Jules' big belly.

"_Yes, ma'am, I know. It's just that...I thought she was out of my life...I thought she was dead. __I'm sorry, she just startled me…_," Jules explained.

"_Now I didn't tell ya all that for you to get all sorry on me, Baby Girl, I told ya that so you would know she __**can't **__hurt you_," Grams explained.

Jules nodded at her Grams.

"_You listen to me, Honey, you wash her out of your mind. You don't never let her get to you again. You are __**MY **__Baby Girl. Not her's. __**MINE**__. Don't you forget that, you hear me? You owe her nothing_."

Jules felt immensely loved by Grams. It touched her soul.

"_I know. It's you, Grams. It's you I owe everything to," _Jules smiled back at her.

"_Nope. You don't owe me nothing', child. You and your brother were the greatest gifts in my life_," she smiled and touched Jules' belly. _"Your babies are gonna be fine, Baby Girl, I promise. Don't you forget that I am __**always **__watching over you. You are __**never **__alone."_

"_Grams, I will __**never **__stop loving you," _Jules choked back the tears as she saw her grandmother fade.

It had made her jump in her sleep.

She stared in awe remembering.

"Honey? Ya okay?" Nick touched her face and brushed some hair away from her eye.

"Yeah, uh, I had a dream."

"Wanna tell me about it?" he asked softly.

"Well," she said as she snuggled deeper into the crook of Nick's arm, "I dreamed that my Grams was here…she was talking to me," Jules explained, and began to tell Nick all about it.

Nick listened intently and when she was finished he smiled.

"I think that's a nice dream, Honey, I think you needed to hear that," he told her and kissed her gently.

"I guess I did," she smiled. "I'm sorry I woke you though," she said giving him a sad face.

"Naw, don't be, Sunshine, as long as you are here with me…I don't care about sleepin'…in fact, I **don't** wanna sleep. I don't wanna take my eyes off you," he said squeezing her tightly.

"You must be so tired, Handsome. Why don't you take your vest off? And your belt?" she asked looking at them sincerely

"Oooh, you dirty, dirty, girl," he grinned wide, "…even with a concussion you still can't help but want to get your hands on me, huh?" he chuckled. "You want to take my belt off for me, Baby?"

"No, Nicky, I meant your CSI vest and belt, you pervert," she laughed softly at him.

Nick smirked. He knew what she meant all along.

"I can't take my belt off, Honey, but I guess I could get out of my vest," he said as he moved off the bed, stood up and unzipped it.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot, you can't take your gun off," she nodded, and watched his arms flex as they slid themselves free of the LVPD CSI vest he wore so well.

"Nope, can't have that lying around; it's gotta stay with me. I should have given it to Warrick. I hate having it in bed with us," he frowned.

"I don't," Jules said under her breath as she smirked.

Nick tilted his head and squinted his eyes unsure of what she meant.

"You like my gun in bed with us or you like **me **in bed with ya?" he asked.

"_**Both**_. I think that gun is so damn sexy on you, Handsome. Come on, you know I can't resist you when you go all CSI on me," she smirked.

Nick smiled a gorgeous Nick Stokes' smile.

Jules smiled back and then yawned. She was so tired. She really did feel like she'd been hit by a Mac truck.

Nick turned, hung his CSI vest on the back of the chair by the bed, pulled his shirt tails out of his jeans to camouflage the holstered gun on his hip, and climbed back on the hospital bed with Jules.

"Com'ere, close your eyes and go to sleep for me now, Honey," he whispered and played with her hair until he knew she was asleep on his chest.

* * *

An hour or so later, Warrick opened the door to Jules' hospital room carrying a pretty, little, blonde, girl on his hip and a pink and brown duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He didn't realize Nick and Jules were sound asleep or he might have taken Emma down to the snack bar to give his sister and brother-in-law some time to rest, but there was no chance to turn back now once Emma caught a glimpse of her parents.

"**Mommmmmy**!" she squealed with excitement.

Jules and Nick jumped from their nap.

"Hiya, Princess, how's my girl?" Nick said shaking the sleep fog from his brain.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Jules said excitedly to her daughter with a huge smile.

Warrick grinned, "Look at the blonde, beauty I have hangin on my side…best beautiful babe I ever had, ain't that right, Tiny?" Warrick nodded at her and Emma nodded back.

"Yep, I is yaw best, blonde, gawl evaw, right?" she asked just to make sure.

"No doubt, no doubt," Warrick answered and handed her off to Nick who had his arms out waiting for her.

"Be careful of Mommy's belly, Sweet Pea," Nick told her as he sat her in between him and Jules.

"Yaw gonna get da babies out of dayuh now?" she asked as she patted her mother's stomach.

"Not yet, we'll give them some more time," Jules smiled, pulled Emma into her arms and squeezed her tightly. "Listen to me, Emmy, you did real good with Mommy, ya know that right?" she said looking straight into her daughter's eyes.

"I is nevaw to open dat lock, Mommy, an I did dat," she said and looked over at Nick sheepishly.

"Aw, come on, don't look at me like that, Sweetheart!" he told her as his heart melted.

"You do dis, Daddy, you say 'Emma, you is nevaw to opened dat daw no maw!' You say dat wif yaw fingaw like dis…you say dat," Emma shakes her finger at Nick innocently.

"That's true, Em, you're right, but…" he explained but Warrick cut him off.

"But, Tiny, remember what I said? I told you you could open it, right?" he reassured her.

"Yeah! Uncle Wick toll me too do dat, so dat's okay, right, Daddy?" she asked worriedly.

Emma did not want to disappoint her father for disobeying his firm rule. What she didn't know was her father was not angry; he was grateful.

"Emma, you are my hero, sweetheart. You saved Mommy and the babies," he said smiling.

As he pressed the tip of his daughter's nose, Nick swallowed hard. He was telling her the truth…she did help save her mother and the twins but, what Nick failed to mention was that by saving them…

…she saved **him **too.


	13. Fistful of Worries

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Rated K

**I've gotten a few reviews! Yay!**

**And a couple asked for more Emma.**

**And so I'd like to reward those Reviewers with what they asked for.**

**Here is more FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF **

**all with Emma, Nick, & Jules.**

**ENJOY!**

**Oh, and please give me inspiration by reviewing because **

**I'm not sure if this chapter is boring.  
**

* * *

Jules noticed Nick's one leg was on the bed, but the other had slipped off. She could see there was not much room for the three of them on that small hospital bed, so she tried to push her big belly and body over farther. As she scooted over, Emma grabbed her arm and gripped it tightly. Nick looked over; he knew Jules was making room for him and he also noticed his daughter's reaction from Jules moving away.

Suddenly, Warrick yawned loudly, and got up from the chair he was sitting on, and stretched.

"Dude, can you believe it's after 7:00!" Warrick said yawning, "I don't know about you, chief, but I gotta go home and sleep," he admitted as he looked out the hospital room window and saw that the daylight had grown dimmer. "I've been up for the last 19 straight," he yawned again as he looked at his watch. "Ya want me to take Tiny home? You need me to call Trista to see if she can stay with her?" he asked two questions at the same time.

Emma was still sitting on the bed in between her mother and father oblivious that she was causing her father to nearly fall off the bed.

The little girl frowned, and moved closer to her mother, as soon as she heard Warrick's suggestion of taking her home.

"I is stayin' heeyaw wif Mommy, Uncle Wick," she informed him, "I no goin' home."

"Oh yea? Is that so, munchkin?" Nick chuckled.

"I is, Daddy, I stayin'" she nodded adamantly.

Jules gave her a sad, closed mouth, smile and began to tell Emma how that wasn't going to happen.

"Sweetheart, Mommy has to sleep here just one night so the doctor can make my headache go away real quick, okay?" Jules tried to explain.

"No, I no minded, Mommy, is okay, I still stay heeyaw," she smiled and scooted even closer to her mother.

"I'm sorry, Em, but you aren't allowed to stay and…" Jules started to tell her but Emma dug herself down deeper into her mother's side.

"No, Mommy, no, I is gonna stay heeyaw. Me's gonna sleep heeyaw next to you, kay?" she said as her eyes began to tear up.

Nick looked over at Jules.

They both knew Emma was clinging to her mother because of what happened this morning. They both knew Emma saw far too much for her little brain to handle and it hurt both of their hearts.

Jules took a deep, shaky, breath that revealed her heartache. She wanted to cry for her daughter and her own eyes welled up.

Nick looked at both his girls and stood up from the bed. He looked back at Warrick and mouthed to him "_I'll take her home, thanks, man_," and nodded.

Warrick nodded back understanding.

"Well, Tiny, in that case I'm outta here. I need to go get me some sleep!" he smiled. "Baby Girl, I will see you in the morning," he leaned in and kissed his sister and his niece.

After the door closed behind Warrick, Nick looked at Emma.

"Ya know what, Princess? Daddy has a real cravin' for some cookies tonight," he said with his accent becoming thicker as he spoke to his little girl.

Emma looked at him and clenched the hospital sheet in her tiny fists .

"…and I was thinking about making me some of those chocolate chip cookies that I like," he leaned over with his palms on the bed so he could look her in the eye. "I don't know how to make um. You usually help Mommy make um…you think you could teach me how?" he asked.

Emma stared back at him. She began to soften, simply because she loved the idea of being her Daddy's helper.

"Mommy maked dem bettaw," she whispered.

"But you help her, doncha?" he asked still looking into her eyes.

Jules watched as Nick coaxed their daughter gently. She secretly wiped a tear that escaped from her eye with her forearm quickly.

Nick noticed out of the corner of his eye that his wife had just wiped away a tear but he wouldn't let her know he saw it. He knew she hated to let herself cry and he let her believe he didn't see it.

"Daddy, you go buy diffint cookies at da staw dis time, kay, cus me **gotta **stay heeyaw wif Mommy. She **need **me to," she explained sincerely.

"Em," Jules choked her words out, "...if you go home with Daddy you can make those cookies for **me**, too. I sure would like some as soon as I walk in the house tomorrow! You make those cookies so much better than the store," she faked her smile.

"You want me to make you some of dem too, Mommy? Me can! Me can do dat!" Emma nodded excitedly at the mere thought of making her mother happy.

Jules breathed a sigh of relief, until she heard her daughter's next words.

"Me can do dat faw you anuddaw day cus I is stayin' heeyaw. I is gonna sleep heeyaw next to you," she nodded firmly.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck when he realized that he missed an obvious clue about what was happening. He realized, at that moment, Emma had been moving closer and closer to her mother all day. He watched as she clenched the white sheet in her fists with sheer determination and will. Nick now understood. It became very clear to him.

He quickly got down on one knee next to the bed. He wanted to make sure he was at Emma's level. He needed her to understand what he was about to say completely.

"Emma, look at Daddy," he said reaching out and putting his fingers under her chin, lifting her head up in his direction, "I think you are a very, very, brave little girl, ya know that, right?"

Emma glared at her father but said nothing.

"And, Sweetheart, I **know**… I know you are holding a big secret in here," Nick said and touched her heart.

Emma's eyes opened wide. Her face showed surprise that her father _knew _about her secret thoughts buried inside her.

Jules furrowed her brow and squinted her eyes; she was confused as to what Nick was saying.

"Emma, you think you need to _**protect **_Mommy, don't you?" Nick asked gently.

Emma stared and her face became flushed.

"Honey, you **don't **have to be worried about Mommy anymore. Mommy is going to be just fine, Sweetheart," he nodded as he spoke.

Emma's eyes filled with tiny tears.

Her eyes spoke loud and clear. Both Nick and Jules knew her answer immediately.

Emma nodded slowly back at her father.

"I know you **think **that, Honey, but you **don't**. Mommy is safe now. I need you to understand that," Nick explained slowly never taking his eyes off her.

Emma's lip turned down and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Nick held her face in the palm of his hand and wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"You're seein' scary pictures in your head, aren't ya, Honey…" he said.

Emma looked down at her lap and fiddled with the sheet.

"Honey, you don't have to hide them from us…You don't have to hold in your secrets, Sweetheart," Nick raised her face back up to look at his and gave her a soft smile and continued, "I want you to let those scary pictures go now, Honey. I want you to put those scary feelings and pictures in my hand, okay? Can you do that for Daddy? Can you let **ME **take them?"

Emma's lip quivered and she rubbed her reddening eyes with her fists before she nodded back at him.

Nick took his hand away from her face and held his palm straight out in front of her.

"Put them all in here. I'm gonna take them all away for you now," he said as his throat tightened.

Emma breathed in a shaky, deep, breath and placed her hand on top of her father's.

Nick took his other hand and stroked her hair a few times, pretending to take away any extra worries and sprinkle them into his other hand.

"Are they all out? We got um all?" he asked seriously.

Emma nodded slowly, still looking fearful.

Jules watched in amazement.

Nick closed his hand and made it into a fist. He gave her an assured nod and a wink, got up and walked into the bathroom. Emma never took her wide eyes off her father. She and Jules remained dead silent as they watched Nick go into the bathroom and out of sight. They suddenly heard the toilet flush. Nick walked out of the bathroom, slapped his hands back and forth, and came and sat down next to Emma and Jules on the bed.

"Well?" Nick asked Emma.

"Awl gone now? They is awl gone, Daddy?" she tilted her head and squinted.

"Every last one of um, Princess," he nodded with assurance.

"Me no haff to worvy no moe...cus Mommy is safe now, she is," Emma smiled wide and wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

Emma leaned in close to Nick's ear and in a tiny voice she whispered, _"I is bettaw now, Daddy. You fixted me I think."_

Nick grabbed her whole body and squeezed her tightly.

Jules stared at him with deep adoration. There were no words to explain how she felt about her husband. All she could do was stare at him. She felt her tears burn up into her eyes again so she quickly swallowed them back down and spoke.

"Well, how about those cookies?" she asked.

"I is gonna make dem faw you, Mommy. Me and my Daddy is," she nodded.

Nick stood up with Emma in his arms, leaned back over, and dangled her in front of Jules.

"Give Mommy a kiss goodnight, Sweet Pea," Nick told Emma.

Jules felt her little girl's warm kiss smack onto her forehead and it made her smile wide.

"Goodnight, Emmy. I will see you in the morning," Jules said kissing her back.

Emma grabbed her face in her tiny hands and stared into her face.

"Mommy, you is bettaw now, you is now…Daddy say dat so it trued," she explained with complete faith in her father.

Nick nodded, pulled her back on his hip, leaned in next, and kissed Jules softly on her lips, rubbed his nose on hers, and then kissed her again gently.

Jules held the side of his face in her hand and whispered to him before he pulled away.

"Nicky, you truly are amazing."

"If I am, Baby, it's because of you," he whispered back and stood up straight.

Emma smiled and blew her a kiss. "Bye-Bye, Mommy."

Nick winked at his wife and headed for the door.

Before he left, he turned around and smiled.

"Goodnight, Sunshine, I will be here when you wake up."

…and he was.


	14. Promises, Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Rated K -maybe objectionable word or two.

**I'm still aiming to wrap this story up before I go back to work...**

**I almost deleted this chapter because I thought it was lame**

**but since I already wrote it, I am putting it up anyway. **

**Let me know.**

**I'm losing steam, people, I need reviews and encouragement bad!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok, here is what happened after Nick leaves the hospital with his daughter.**

* * *

Holding his daughter's hand tightly, Nick didn't bother to grab a cart. instead they walked into the supermarket together.

"Okay, my pretty girl," Nick announced, "…let's go get us a box of cookie mix," he said walking toward the baking aisle.

"Me knowed where dey aw," she said proudly and led her father straight to them.

"I knew you would, Honey, I knew you would," he said with his Texas accent blaring.

Nick smiled at her and grabbed the box.

Hand in hand Nick and Emma turned the corner of the aisle when he nearly bumped head on with a woman he knew immediately.

"Um, hello there, Emma," she said and bent over toward Emma.

"Hi!" Emma said excitedly remembering the woman from the grocery store last time she was there with her mother.

Nick felt fury flow up into his head. He knew who she was too. Every part of him wanted to cock back his arm and punch her square in the face. Had he been raised differently, and if his daughter wasn't by his side, he just might have done such a terrible thing.

"I knowed you! You is dat lady who like my dimples!" she said with her eyes wide and sparkling. "Dis is my Daddy!" she said looking up at Nick proudly.

Jolene looked back at Nick and nodded, "I know, I know."

"See, see, me look like my Daddy, right Dad? Das wat evvybody say, day say dat to me," she grinned showing her dimples.

"I see that," she smiled softly. "Hello, Nick."

The vein in the side of Nick's neck bulged from trying hard to keep his anger in check in front of his 3 year old. He wanted to say something, anything, but his jaw was clenched too tight to speak. Emma looked up at her father with curiosity.

"You supposta say hello, Daddy," Emma informed him.

Nick cleared his throat.

"You sure have good manners, Emma," Jolene said, then leaned down and patted Emma's hair. "Your little, pig tail is crooked, Emma, doesn't Mommy or Daddy make sure you look your best when you go out?"

Nick's nose flared when he saw Jolene touch his daughter and heard her make a negative comment.

He swooped down and pulled Emma up onto his hip.

"Daddy, my hayaw is messy?" she looked at her father unsure.

Nick frowned. He could feel his palms sweat from sheer anger that Jolene would dare criticize his baby in front of him.

"No, Sweet Pea, you are gorgeous…always," he gave the look of death toward Jolene.

"Daddy fix my hayaw sometimes, but my mommy do my hayaw evy day. My mommy in da hospital, she is now," Emma nodded sadly.

Emma might have continued with why Jules was in the hospital but Nick covered her mouth with his hand fast.

"Emma!" he said firmly.

The little girl looked back at him looking very startled.

"I don't want you talking to strangers, Honey," he quickly toned down his voice and removed his hand.

"She not a stranjaw, Daddy, she knowds Mommy," she whispered close to his ear.

"That's right, Nick, I know her mommy," Jolene smirked.

"Daddy, put me down now cus yaw gun belt hawtin my leg," she tried to wiggle off his hip.

Nick placed her down and gripped her hand.

"Sorry, Em," Nick said looking down at his daughter.

"Are you sure that's safe to have you daughter leaning on a gun?" Jolene said with more criticism.

"Is okay cus my Daddy have it in a holdaw, and he have a saffey on it, I knowed dat, right, Dad?" Emma said proudly.

Nick didn't answer Emma. Instead he spat back at Jolene, "Don't worry about what I do with my daughter. I **know **how to be a good parent. You on the other hand," he said staring directly at Jolene.

"Oh now, why do you have to throw insults, Nick?" she said condescendingly.

Emma was deep in thought as she stared at Jolene, completely oblivious to Nick and Jolene's jabs. She was too busy thinking and she asked the question on her mind.

"You live heeyaw at dis staw? I seed you heeyaw lass time. You live heeyaw?" she asked innocently.

"No, I don't live here. And I know you don't live here either, um, in fact, maybe I will come and visit you soon, Emma," Jolene said looking down at her.

"Let's go, Emma," he said enraged.

"Kay, bye, Lady," Emma said, "Me see you soon."

Nick was about to walk away, but before he did, he leaned close to Jolene's ear and growled, "You just remember that gun on my hip, Jolene, because if you come near my family or so much as touch my daughter again, I'll kill you."

"_**Did you just threaten me, Nick?**_" she yelled loudly.

Emma looked up startled.

"Of course not," he gave her a pretend chuckle and smiled a fake, syrupy, smile before leaning in again, "…THAT'S a promise."

* * *

It was a long ten minute ride home for Nick and he clenched his jaw the entire time.

He tried hard to act happy in front of his little girl in the back seat.

His heart raced and, while he knew it was past Emma's bedtime, he had no choice but to follow through with his promise to make cookies.

Especially since Emma was singing "C is faw Cookie" in the backseat loudly.

Nick hadn't been in the house more than two minutes before he began throwing the chocolate chip cookie ingredients from the box together wildly.

Emma giggled at the mess he was making.

"Yaw so funny, Daddy! Mommy would say yaw a bad cookie maykaw. She nevaw get evwything awl ovah like dat!" she giggled more as a chocolate chips flew across the counter and rolled off onto the floor.

Nick smiled at her, "Oops."

He quickly resumed biting of the inside of his cheek with worry. He knew he needed to put what happened at the supermarket behind him, but it was haunting him.

Trying hard to get the cookies finished and his daughter off to bed, Nick looked up at the clock.

"_These are the longest fucking cookies ever to be made," _he said silently in his own mind.

* * *

"Okay, Emmy," Nick said closing the oven door, "…when you wake up in the morning these will be waiting for you. Right now, it's bed time," Nick said scooping her into his arms and carrying her to her room.

"I sleep in yaw bed, kay?" she said with sad eyes.

Nick couldn't resist those eyes. He also knew his daughter missed her mother already.

"Yes, Honey, you can sleep in the big bed with Daddy," he told her as he zipped her pink footie pajamas up under her chin.

"There ya go my big girl," he said picking her up and walking back to his room with her.

"You lay wif me?" she asked as he placed her under the big, white, comforter of his and Jules' bed.

"I sure will, princess, but right now I have to go check on the cookies but I'll be back up, I...," Nick said as he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Emma's hair.

He barely finished his sentence before realized she was already sleeping. She had a rough day.

Nick leaned over to kiss her and he felt the gun dig into his side. He realized he still hadn't unholstered his weapon.

Pulling off his belt, he took the gun out of it's holster and stared at it. He made sure the safety was still on before opening the chamber. He looked inside at the loaded cartridge before slamming it shut. Nick stared hard at the gun for a few minutes before he looked over at his little girl.

Holding the weapon tightly in his hands he told his sleeping daughter his thoughts.

"You don't have to worry anymore, my sweet angel, I'll protect you and Mommy from now on and that's a promise," he said quietly.

Nick Stokes looked at his gun again and whispered into the air…

"And you stay away from my family, Jolene, or I will kill you, you son of a bitch….

…and THAT'S a promise, too."


	15. Flash Flooding

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI.

Rated K - bad word here & there, I think.

**The story is beginning to come to an end.**

**I hope it goes in the direction my faithful readers like.**

**Time has gone by since Jules' ordeal **

**and The Stokes managed to dodge yet another catastrophe. **

**Smooth sailing from here on out...right?**

**Read, Review, & ENJOY!**

* * *

A couple weeks had passed since Jules was out of the hospital and everything went back to normal. She felt great, she ate often, and she drank more fluids, just as the doctor had told her to do. And most importantly, she remained stress free.

She was in the kitchen, leaning her forearms on the counter as she talked on the phone with Nick's sister Tara. The pounding rain and wind made it almost hard to hear at times.

"Well, Jules, I am just glad you are feeling better and everything worked out fine. You two really know how to put the fear of God into this family!" Tara laughed.

"Please, tell me about it!" Jules chuckled. "No worries though, Tara, it's all behind us now. I want smooth sailing from here on out," she nodded.

"And it's well deserved smooth sailing, I might add," Nick's sister nodded.

"Yep! The babies will come home in another couple of weeks. I have a picture of exactly how I want the nursery if they're girls and another perfect one for boys. It took me a while to find them, but I did it!" she grinned. "Nick said he will hire someone to come in and do it this time since we have to wait to find out what the babies are before we can do anything," she affirmed.

Suddenly, lightening brightened up her entire kitchen and made her raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow, that was a big one!" Jules told her sister in law as they chatted happily.

The crack of thunder came seconds after the flash. It was so loud that Tara heard it from the other end of the line.

"Should we get off the phone? It sounds like that storm is pretty wicked!" Tara said.

"Nah, I'm on a cordless phone…not like I can get electrocuted," she laughed.

"Yeah, guess you're right, and I imagine you're pretty used to those nasty Vegas storms by now, huh?" Tara asked.

"Well, I guess, but this storm is really, really, bad. They aren't usually **THIS **bad. It better not wake up Emma!" she sighed.

The thunder crashed again making Jules jump and the lights flicker on and off.

"Shit…" Jules said.

"What?" Tara asked unsure.

"Lights dimmed on and off…I better not lose power," she said as she opened up the kitchen drawer and took out a long, grill, lighter.

"Ya got candles?" Tara asked with the same southern accent as her brother's.

"Yep, lighting them now actually," Jules said as she walked around the house lighting Yankee Candles and sconces in just about every room.

"Are you scared? Nicky already left for work, right?" Tara asked Jules as she looked at her watch, noticing that it was close to midnight.

"Yeah, he left a couple hours ago. But nah, I'm not scared. The only thing I worry about is Nick. I talked to him about an hour ago and he was headed to a crime scene. I wish he was in the Lab tonight instead," she said as she bit her bottom lip nervously. "BUT, it's smooth sailing, so…no worries, right!" Jules laughed.

"Right! Now worries. You're feeling great, things are great…Have you spoken to the doctor again?" Tara asked.

"Yep, everything is good. Nick and I went a few days ago and everything is perfect," Jules said and let out a sigh of relief.

Jules had another two and a half weeks left to go before her due date rolled around and she was pretty sure she would go all the way to the end…but only because her gut feeling told her so.

Unfortunately for her, her gut feeling was absolutely **wrong**.

Tara began to tell Jules how excited she was about booking her airline tickets.

"I so can't wait to finally book the plane tickets, Jules. I can't wait to meet the two new little Stokes!" Tara said excitedly. "Mom is gonna freak when she gets there. Did I ever tell you about the time…"

Tara began to tell Jules a funny story about Nick and his mom and she had Jules cracking up.

She was laughing hard at her sister in law's story when she felt the trickle.

"Oh my God, Tara, stop it! You just made me pee my pants a little!" she laughed.

"It's not my fault! It's a true story, I swear!" Tara laughed harder.

But that trickle quickly turned into a full fledged gush and Jules' heart sunk.

"**Oh no! Oh God!" **she yelled into the phone.

"_**WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG!" **_Tara asked nervously.

"I think…Oh God! My water just broke…this cannot happen tonight, Tara! I have almost three weeks to go! I have **MORE **time! I can't go tonight! It is raining like crazy…Nick is gone already…Emma's asleep…**THIS CAN NOT HAPPEN! **My babies cannot make their appearance tonight….they just can't!"

"**OH NO!** Oh God…Oh my God…Oh shit…Oh no…" Tara screamed, "**CALL my brother! **Hurry, call him! I will stay on the line if you want…call from your cell phone!" she said panicked.

"No, no, it's okay - I promise you I will call you back," Jules said with her hands trembling.

Just as Jules hung up with Tara the lightening flashed and was followed immediately by an enormous boom that cracked through the night.

_"This is just the shit that goes on around here...you two can't make this simple, huh? You wanna follow in the 'Stokes Drama' already?"_ she said to her belly.

* * *

Nick nodded to the coroner as he met him in the front of the badly burned home.

"Really comin' down out there, huh, Super Dave?" Nick yelled through the teaming rain in his Texas accent while squinting his eyes and looking upward.

"My God, yeah…fallen branch had the main road blocked off…I'm sorry I am late," Dave explained.

"Hey…not a problem, man, not a problem," Nick yelled to Dave while the wind blew them wildly as they walked inside the house together.

Nick wiped his wet face with his hands as he led Dave to the body.

"He's been photographed for the most part but I still need to get pictures of what's under him though, " Nick said nodding.

Both the CSI and the Coroner squatted down at the same time and leaned over the charred remains of a male decedent.

"Let me know when we can go ahead and roll him, Super Dave, although I doubt we'll be able to even find any readable ID on him, man. Poor guy's too crispy for that."

"Okay, Nick, I can't even get a body temp on this so..." Dave said after making some notations, "...I'm ready when you are."

Nick picked up his camera and took aim as Dave began to pull the burned body forward. Nick snapped only a few pictures before the phone on his hip vibrated and rang loudly.

"Aw shit…who is calling me right now! Damn," he grumbled thinking it had to be the lab.

"Did you want to get it, Nick?" David asked quietly, "I can wait a few seconds or lower it back down if you have to."

There was no way Nick wanted to answer his phone while a burnt corpse was being held for pictures. He and Dave both knew charred bodies never hold up well when moved.

"Nah, we don't have a lot of time on this roll, Super Dave, the dude's well done," he said with his gloved hands touching the body's back gently as he snapped a picture of a specific area.

"It could be your wife," David said looking up as his black rimmed glasses slipped down a bit.

Nick's head snapped over toward him quickly. He didn't even think it would be her since he spoke to her only an hour ago and she knew he was at a crime scene. And anyway, it wasn't like she was due to give birth for another couple of weeks.

"Nah, Dave, I talked to her on my way here…she knows I can't talk when I am at a scene," he said.

"Well, I know your babies are due soon so I just thought…," he smiled subtly.

"Naaw, she ain't due for another two and a half weeks…don't worry…I guarantee ya it's the lab…and anyway, I'd kill her for trying to have the babies on a night like this anyway!" he laughed under his breath, "…Okay, yep, just move him over a little farther, I need to get another shot under his back more."

"Don't think I can, Nick, not without him falling apart, sorry," he winced.

"Wait, I'll help ya…ready? One…two…three," and together they pulled the body forward carefully in order to get completely underneath him.

Nick grabbed his camera and began taking the needed photographs as fast as he could while David held the decedent in position.

Both men ignored the fact that Nick's cell phone began to ring again.

* * *

The southern voice she loved so much played the message she has heard many times before.

"_This is Nick Stokes, please leave a message after the beep and I'll call ya back just as soon as I'm able. Thank you."_

"_Come on, Nicky, please….pick up, Cowboy, I need you," _she said with her voice trembling and showing fear.

She wasn't sure what she should do; she was not prepared for this. She shook her head and grumbled under her breath as she waited for the beep. _"Damn it, dammit, I should be prepared…I should know this by now that nothing goes smoothly for us!"_

*BEEEEEP*

"**Nick, you gotta call me back…you gotta get here, babe…my water just broke!" **she yelled into the phone.

She hated to say such a thing on his voice mail but she was panic stricken since the pain of contractions moved in fast. She began to text him but her hands shook too bad to type out the words.

Jules' hands continued to shake as she hit Warrick's cell phone number on her house phone. She heard it ring only twice when the sharp pain grabbed her belly hard and she doubled over. 

_"Ohhh God this is bad…this is not good…" _she whispered to herself.

The next pain hit her again just as Warrick answered the phone.

"Hey, Baby Girl, you're up late...what's up?" he said as he answered, but all her heard on the other end was a yelping cry of pain.

"**WHOA, WHOA**…you in trouble?" he asked loudly as he stood up quickly, making his chair push back suddenly.

Catherine and Sara looked over at him.

"**BABY GIRL…ANSWER ME…YOU OKAY?" **he yelled pressing the phone harder to his ear.

The pain subsided for a minute…just enough for Jules to catch her breath and speak to her brother.

She made a swooshing sound to show she was still there and she had to catch her breath a minute before speaking.

"Whhhhooosh…wow….that was a bad one, Big Brother," she managed to tell him.

"Oh, no, no, no, OH do **NOT **tell me you are in labor on a night like this, Baby Girl! I swear to God do not tell me that!" he said as he began pacing back and forth. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Can you not just do things the easy, NORMAL, way? Jeez, Girl!"

"Thanks, Warrick, are you trying to make me feel better?" she chuckled at her brother's panic.

Jules was concerned too but Warrick never could talk right to her when he panicked. She never got upset or offended, she just laughed at him.

Yeah, no, no, sorry…But serrrriousssly? What the fuck is wrong with you, Girl? Okay, okay, I'm sorry…Okay, what do we do?" he paced.

Catherine looked up from the table. "What's wrong?"

Warrick ran his hand over his face before he answered her.

"Labor…she is in fucking labor," he sighed loudly.

"**TONIGHT**? No, is she sure?" Sara asked from the end of the table.

"Baby Girl, are you **SURE**?" he repeated Sara's question.

"**NO**! I am making this shit up because I thought it would be funny!" she yelled back at him. "My water broke, Warrick! Yes, I'm in labor!"

"Her water broke…," Warrick whispered to Catherine and Sara.

"Of course it did," Sara said slapping her hand to her face, "Wouldn't be their life if it didn't have angst!" she said trying not to laugh at something she knew was truly not funny.

"Has anyone thought to tell Nick?" Grissom asked as he walked into the meeting room.

All three CSI's looked over at him but Catherine was the only one to answer him.

"Yea, of course, Gil, there is no answer on his cell," Catherine told Grissom.

Jules squealed again from the sudden pain.

"Fuck!" Warrick yelled out loud.

Grissom picked up his cell phone and dialed Nick.

* * *

When the phone rang again both Dave and Nick looked at each other and thought the same thing.

"It must be important, huh," Nick nodded at Dave and they both lowered the body. "I got all I need anyway," Nick said as he put his camera down, and took off his dirty rubber gloves.

"Yeah, this is Stokes," he said into the phone.

"Nick, don't you think it would be wise to answer your phone at all times?" Grissom reprimanded.

"Sorry, Griss, I was rolling a deep fried…not much I could do, why what's up?" he said rolling his eyes.

Dave pushed the glasses up on his nose and stood up. He began telling the young coroner's assistant to help him bag the body. Dave continued to watch Nick while he put his coroner kit away.

Grissom answered Nick calmly. "Oh. Okay. Well, Jules is in labor. Her water broke."

Sara's head spun around to look at Grissom. Her mouth hung open as she shook her head.

Grissom was not even aware of how blunt he just was about a life changing moment…not to mention the horrific weather going on to add to the panic.

"What? I don't think I heard you, what?" Nick asked unsure if he heard his boss correctly.

"Your wife…Jules…her water broke…she is on the phone with Warrick now…apparently she…"

Nick cut him off.

"**Her water broke? NOW? She has more than two weeks**!" he yelled.

"Greg is at another scene so I'll be sending Sara over to finish up for you. Go ahead and get to your wife. And you'll need to g…."

Grissom knew immediately that Nick had just hung up on him. Grissom didn't care as long as Nick got to his wife in time because, truth be told, he was more concerned than he was letting on. Grissom clicked his phone shut and nodded over at Warrick.

"Baby Girl, listen, Grissom just got in touch with Nick. He is on his way. I am too, okay?" Warrick told his sister.

"No, I don't need both of you flying around on a night like this. Stay there. I will call you as soon as I get to the hospital, or if I need you, okay?" she said just before letting out another groan.

Sara stood up and nodded, "I'll take Canterbury Avenue. I'm going to go grab my kit," she said and left the room swiftly.

Catherine stood up and shook her head.

"Can these two ever catch a break? One of these days they will just have to live happily ever after…they already paid their dues for a lifetime!" she said.

Although Grissom was concerned about the situation at hand, he simply shrugged his shoulders at Catherine and let out a deep breath.

"You might need to cover for Warrick tonight. Will that be a problem for you?" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Not a problem, Gil," she said as she walked out of the room. "Hey Gil?" Catherine called down the hall to Grissom.

"Uh huh?" he answered.

"She'll be all right…those two **always **manage to pull through," she said and smiled at him.

She knew Grissom was secretly worried.

And she knew he cared ore than he even realized.

* * *

Nick rubbed his bare hands up and down his face and groaned loudly.

"WHY, GOD! You're killin' me here!" he whined up to the ceiling.

"You're wife, Nick? She's in labor?" Dave asked nervously.

"My God, Super Dave, this is insane. Jules has over two weeks left…it's just not time yet. We aren't prepared for this right now!" he grumbled.

He quickly dialed his wife's number as he spoke to Dave.

"**NICK**?" Jules said loudly into the phone so relieved to hear his voice.

"Honey, I just heard from Grissom…I don't even know what to say! This is crazy!" he said loudly back.

Jules let out a yelp of pain from another contraction.

"Whoa, you okay, Babe?" he said concerned.

She couldn't answer him right away because the pain knocked the wind out of her for a moment.

"JULES? Babe?" he yelled.

"Whoa, yea, yes, Cowboy, I'm here…ow, just another bad one there," she said sounding a bit winded.

"Oh no, the contractions are coming fast already?" he said almost surprised at how fast this was all taking place.

"Um, should I lie and say 'no'?" she winced.

"Aw, Baby, this is…ugh…okay, don't panic, I am on my way," Nick said. "I will get there soon. But ya gotta hold on, Honey, because it's bad out there…I don't know how long it'll take me to get there. Listen to me, get **OFF **your feet now...and prop your feet higher than your head, okay? I will get to you as fast as I can."

"But, Nick…Nick, what about Emma?" she asked panicked.

Nick looked over at Dave who was staring back at him with concern.

"Um, I might just have the answer to that. I will call you when I get in the truck! Just hang tight, Honey, okay?" he said and hung up just after they said their goodbyes.

"Nick? Is there something I can do?" Dave asked with concern.

"Actually, Super Dave…there is."


	16. Tea for Two

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Rated K or T

**No babies yet!**

**But Nick knows they are on their way... ready or not!**

**Can he make it home to his "Sunshine" in time?**

**Will the storm keep him from being there for their birth?**

**Who will watch Emma? She can't be left ALONE!**

**So many questions! So many worries!**

**Once again...the Stokes have ANGST!**

**(**You won't find out what the babies are yet, but hold on for the ride!**)**

* * *

Young David the coroner looked more nervous and shaken than Nick did as the two men raced to the Denali, throwing their kits into the backseat.

The Denali skidded and fishtailed as it tore off down the street. Nick leaned over and flipped on his flashing lights as he drove fast.

"I appreciate you coming with me, Dave, really, I don't know what else to do," Nick said, as he swerved expertly around a fallen tree limb.

"I'm glad I can help, Nick," Dave said with knots in his stomach.

"Thanks, man, thank you," he nodded.

"Nick? You sure you can make it through that?" Dave asked biting his nails staring at the enormous lake of water before them.

"I better, Super Dave, this truck better pull through for me now!" he said with determination as he hit the gas pedal forcefully.

Water splashed up high, drenching both windows, and gushing onto the windshield furiously, making it nearly impossible to see in front of them.

Nick didn't falter, he just barreled straight through it.

* * *

Jules did exactly as her husband told her. She wobbled over to the couch while doubled over with pain. She laid herself down on the couch and put her feet up on the armrest. She knew Nick was very aware of what to do and she trusted his orders.

"_Come on, Cowboy, I know if anyone could get here, it's you_," she groaned.

Jules realized she was clenching her cell phone in her fist. With her hands shaking violently, she managed to call her sister-in-law.

"Jules?" she asked frantically.

"Hey," Jules said breathlessly.

"I'm at mom and dad's, we just booked a flight out. We will get there as soon as we can. Are you all right?" she rattled off her thoughts.

"Uh huh," Jules mumbled before letting out a yelp of pain.

"Lemme talk to her, Tara," Nick's mother yelled from the other end of the phone.

Tara handed the phone to her mother and tried hard not to worry.

"Sweetheart, it's mom," Jillian Stokes tried to sound calm. "How are you holding up? Tara told me your water broke…you still have time, don't panic. I had seven children, I know what I am talking about!" she informed her.

What Mrs. Stokes was not saying that she wasn't completely sure that was true. Sometimes, babies have their own time schedules.

"I'm okay, Mom," Jules said not completely telling her the truth, "Nick will be here…I know he will," she said before letting out a dull groan.

* * *

Nick's truck bounced wildly as it sped into his driveway and jerked the truck to a stop. He didn't even wait for David to get out of his truck before flying out and racing to his front door.

Trying hard to put his key in the front door, Nick's hands shook making him fumble around frantically.

David came up behind him and grabbed the keys from his hand. Within seconds Dave had the door open and Nick skidded inside.

"JULES! Where are you?" he said running toward the kitchen.

Jules was instantly comforted by the sound of Nick's voice. She told his mother that Nick was there and they would be leaving right now.

Mrs. Stokes breathed a sigh of relief that her son made it to his wife despite the storm. She smiled proudly.

Looking up from the couch, Jules was surprised to see the coroner following behind Nick looking scared and concerned.

"Hi, David, thank God you were with Nick," she said and then grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Let's go, Sweetheart," Nick said without skipping a beat and reached out his hand. Grabbing her hand tightly in his, he helped pull her up from the couch and ushered her out the door.

"David, wait, wait, take my gun…here's my vest" Nick tore off his gun belt and vest with record speed and headed back to the door before turning around at the door and yelling back, "Super Dave!"

David turned around startled and saw Nick's CSI baseball cap come flying toward him.

"...and my hat!" Nick yelled and whipped it toward Dave before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

David felt strange in Nick Stokes' house. He had been there before, at parties and BBQ's but never alone in his house. He was happy to help. After all, he was the only one with Nick that could make it to his house at the same time as Nick before someone else could get there to watch Emma. It was a crazy situation, but everyone at the LVPD Crime Lab knew by now, that everything seemed to be crazy in Nick's life. Crazy definitely followed The Stokes.

David sucked in his breath and shook his head remembering when Jules was nearly beaten to death; he cringed at the memory. He closed his eyes and shook his head remembering the man who did that to her and how that same man managed to grab her again and hold her against her will.

And then David suddenly smiled. He was thinking about the many times Nick and Jules had been caught screwing around. He smirked remembering when the entire LVPD heard all the details about Nick and Jules private moments when they unknowingly broadcast it across the LVPD radio airwaves. It made David laugh out loud. Those two definitely had a fairytale love but they had more drama than anyone else he ever knew.

David thought about his own marriage and smiled. Not many people knew about his private life and he liked it that way. And while Nick's life was filled with craziness, he didn't envy Nick and Jules' type of excitement. He smirked knowing he and his wife created their own by watching porn and sinking into the privacy of their own lives.

David walked over to the pictures that hung on the wall in the den. He smiled at Nick's wedding picture. He looked at the smile splattered across his and Jules' face.

"_Wow, you guys sure are happy for a couple who outruns continuous drama,_" he whispered.

And they did. That picture showed a happiness that outshone most people's. Many people think they are soul mates, and they very well might be, but Jules and Nick were old souls that reunited. They were a destined couple. It was apparent by the aura they gave off. It was almost tangible. Even **men **could see it and that was not something men could usually spot. It was not something they could laugh at and mock, and although a few liked to give Nick some jabs just to bust on him, most admired the couple's connection. It was a strange thing. No one thought it was silly or pathetic. Instead, it made them want that same feeling in their own marriages or relationships. Nick and Jules definitely set an invisible bar and it was actually refreshing to see.

"_Now if only they could get rid of that fierce drama that hounded them, they might very well be sickeningly perfect," _David thought silently.

David picked up a picture off the end table. It was of Warrick and Jules. They looked young, Warrick about 25 years old and Jules about 18. You could see how close they were just from their goofy smiles.

It made David think nearly out loud. _"Who would ever have thought that Warrick Brown's sister would be this blonde, white, girl that Nick Stokes would fall in love with? Crazy things go on in my workplace," _he whispered, _"but it kept things interesting, that's for sure."_

Super Dave jumped when a loud crack rang through the sky. The lightening had struck not too far away; he could tell by the sound. It startled him.

"_I hope that means I won't be called to yet another decedent," _he sighed. _"I kinda like hanging out here in the nice, dry, house alone…definitely better than a crime scene or the morgue"_ he smiled and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and began dialing his wife as he looked around the room and admired the décor. He never noticed the Stokes' house before. It was nice. Very nice.

"Hi, Honey," David said to the soft spoken voice on the other end. He knew he woke her but he also knew she was used to it. "Honey, you won't believe this…" David began.

He continued with his story about being at a scene with Nick and how his wife was in labor on this horrific night. He told her about how he went with him to his home. How Nick whisked Jules away to the hospital.

"So, where are you now, David?" she asked curiously.

"I am standing alone in Nick Stokes' den, so I can stay with his sleeping daughter until someone can get here to take over."

"Seriously?" his wife whispered.

"Yes, seriously. I am going to sit on his couch, put my feet up, and watch a little television. I could get used to this, Honey, that is for sure," he laughed.

"Is this the same guy that always has crazy things happen to him? Wasn't he the one who accidentally broadcast his marriage proposal over every LVPD radio? You know, including that story of getting a blow job in his truck and having sex on tables?" she chuckled.

David began to laugh, "_**YES! **_That's the same one!"

But his chuckled faded quickly.

He heard it.

He wasn't sure at first, but then he heard it louder.

"OH…oh..oh no, I think his daughter is awake…" he said panicked.

"Oh gosh, David, go see! Call me in the morning!" his wife told him.

"_**MOMMMMMMY!" **_Emma yelled from her bedroom.

David paced the floor. He was afraid he would frighten her. After all she wasn't used to him. He wasn't even sure she would remember him. She had met him before of course at the Crime Lab but not enough to understand why he was standing in her home.

He heard the patter of feet run above his head. Emma was checking her mother's room. When she didn't find her there, Dave heard her feet coming down the stairs.

Emma stood in the kitchen doorway and frowned at David who stood only feet away, staring back at her from the den.

"Why is you in my house?" Emma tilted her head and squinted.

Dave wanted to smile at how much she resembled Nick, right down to the same facial expression.

"Hi, Sweetheart, I am Dave…I work…"

"I knowed who you is…you wawk wif my Daddy," she smiled softly and clung to the wall of the kitchen entrance.

"I do, yes, I um…"

"Why is you heeyaw, Soopaw Dave?" she asked.

Dave smiled wide hearing the little tot calling him Super Dave like her father does.

"Well, your mommy went with your daddy to the hospital. It seems that you will be meeting your siblings very soon!"

"A sibbing?" she furrowed her brow with worry.

David saw her concern and quickly explained.

"Oh, no, no, you're mommy is fine...a sibling...it's um, it's your brothers or your sisters, Emma," he patted her head.

"Oh, I want to know dem…dat good, right!" she yelled out.

"Yes, so I am staying here until someone can stay with you."

"I is scayawd of da thundaw," she said looking frightened remembering the thought.

"Oh, well, um…"

"You wanna have a tea pawty wif me?" she asked moving on to a completely different subject.

Super Dave shrugged his shoulders and squished his nose to raise up his glasses that slid down slightly.

"Sit on da flaw wif me, you can have some tea, kay?" she said and scurried into the corner, grabbed a basket and pulled out a pink, plastic, tiny, teapot and two, pink and white, plastic, cups.

David listened to the little girl and he sat sown on the floor with her. Emma immediately pretended to pour him some imaginary tea and she handed it to him. David smiled at her as he thanked her. She was cute, he thought. Her fuzzy, footie, pajamas had little ballerina bears scattered all over them and her messy bed hair warmed his heart. It made him wonder what it would be like to have a baby of his own. He and his wife had talked about it, but he was sure, that with all the grief and death he saw in this lifetime, there was no way he would bring a child into this world. But, as he sat on the floor, drinking pretend tea with this little girl who looked a heck of a lot like her father, made Super Dave begin to rethink his decision.

"You wawk wif my Daddy. My Daddy is a soopaw heewo," she smiled proudly, "You aw a soopaw heewo too, right? Dat why Daddy cawl you Soopaw Dave?" she asked.

Dave shrugged, "I'm not sure why your dad calls me that, actually,"he said and smiled at her sweetly, all the while admiring how much love came from Emma's eyes as she spoke about her father.

"Well MY daddy, he is one," she nodded without a doubt in her mind that her father was indeed a Super Hero.

"Yes, Emma, I suppose he is," he nodded wondering how that must feel to have a miniature image of yourself speak of you with such admiration.

Emma nodded adamantly and continued spilling her thoughts to Dave. "An he always play dis wif me too, he does dis," she told her father's co-worker.

"He does? Your dad has tea parties with you?" he smiled with surprise.

"Uh huh, he does dis a lot. He always do," she nodded sincerely. "Daddy sits on the flaw too. He say, 'Miss Emma, you like some shugaw in yaw tea?'" she smiled. "You do dat too, kay?" she asked as she tilted her head slightly and squinted her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, sure, um, uh…Miss Emma would you like some sugar in your tea?" he asked and smiled.

"I do want some, I do," she said and pretended to get some in her tea.

Once it was the way she wanted it, she pretended to drink it.

"Daddy always say he like it. He say it like dis, my Daddy do, 'Dis is da bess tea I evaw had, Miss Emma…you aw da bess tea maykaw!' He say dat to me," she smiled proudly.

Dave smiled back wider at the little girl he sat crossed legged on the floor with. He jumped a bit when Emma suddenly scampered up onto her feet.

"My Daddy, he like dis one," Emma said.

She was already on a different idea and she scurried back over to the basket. She pulled out a grey mouse and brought it to Dave.

"He make dis mouse tawk. He go, 'Hi thaya, I is a lab wat'…" she revealed.

Dave smiled inwardly because he had never imagined CSI Stokes sitting on the floor with his little girl playing tea party and making stuffed rodents talk. Nick seemed like such a strong, tough, man. Nick looked over dead bodies with him all the time.

_"Hell, Stokes had just rolled a charred, dead, man with me only hours ago without so much as a flinch…And yet, when he takes that vest off, and leaves the LVPD Crime Lab, Nick goes home and plays tea party with his little girl…wow…" _Dave said silently.

It was very shocking to Dave and hard for him to even imagine.

And as Dave the Coroner sat on the floor with Nick Stokes' daughter, he knew what he didn't know before walking into the Stokes' home. After seeing how much this little girl loved and adored her father, it made him absolutely sure that he too wanted that for himself and his wife. Dave smiled wide as Emma put down the "Lab Rat" and handed him another cup of tea.

"Thank you, Miss Emma," he said quietly.

But Dave wasn't just saying thank you for the imaginary tea, he was saying thank you because she had just showed him that he was missing out on one of the most precious gifts life had to offer…

...a child.


	17. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

Rated T...I guess it could be K.

**Okay...this is NOT it after all.**

**This was going to be the final chapter **

**BUT**

**I needed to end them on a complete family scene including Emma.  
**

**ooooooooooooo**

**You will meet the babies today.**

**I will post pictures of them on my absolutely RIDICULOUS FaceBook page in a few days.**

**Just do a search for Jules Brown Stokes on FaceBook.**

**00000000000000000  
**

**Thanks for reading and a special thanks to my reviewers.**

* * *

Looking over at his wife, who sat uncomfortably in the passengers seat of his Denali, he noticed the beads of sweat rolling down her temples.

"Now, Darlin', you have no choice but to hold on because this truck is property of the Las Vegas Police Department and well, we'll have to pay damages if you give birth in it," he smiled trying to keep her mind off the pain she was in and to make a lighthearted joke.

Jules tried to smile at him but instead she gripped his arm with all her might to hold back her scream. Her nails dug into his skin. Nick knew she was holding on with everything she had to endure the pain she was feeling. He wouldn't let himself even flinch when he felt her nails dig into his skin. Her pain was so much greater than that and he wouldn't insult her with a wince. So, he left his arm there for her abuse.

"I love you, Baby, just hang in there, okay? You're doing great," he tried to comfort his wife.

Jules could only nod.

She tried hard to take her mind off the pain. She made herself think of something else. She thought back to one of the many conversations she had with Nick about the many names they had to choose from for their babies.

"You wanna pick the boys' names?" she asked propping herself up on her elbow as they lay in bed.

"We'll decide names together, Sunshine," he smiled and looked over at her.

"Um, I like Tristan Brett," she smirked.

"Yeah, okay, just what I want…your best friends glued onto my kid for life."

"Trista and Brett would be so happy!" she laughed; she knew he would never go for that.

Nick raised his eyebrow and tilted his head at her as only Nick Stokes could do.

"Okay, how about Erick for a boy…spelled with a K on the end."

"Why Eric?" he laughed turning completely toward her.

"Well, I figure it is a spin on the greatest loves of my life," she smiled.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" he asked unsure.

"Well, Grams' name begins with the "E", and of course so does Emma. And Warrick has the R- I - C - K and you have the I-C-K…combine it all and you have Erick! Emma and Erick…it has a nice ring, doncha think?" she sat up excitedly.

"No," Nick said matter of factly.

"Not a nice ring?" she sighed.

"Nope." You are hilarious, Babe," he said and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"**WHY**?" she leaned back and gave a him a quick, surprise kiss on his head too.

"Because you put such meaning into a name. In Texas we pick a name cus we like it. We got names like Tanner, Logan, Zack…all because people just like um."

"No, no, not true, look at our niece Laurynn…a combo of Laurie and Lynn…and Tara trailing it as a middle name," she said giving him the knowing look.

Nick rubbed his palm over his face knowing he was just proven wrong and his wife was not about to stop there.

Jules continued, "Your brother Brian has Brianna, not to mention Jake is a spin off of John. And how about…"

"Okay, okay, I hear ya," he reached over, grabbed her arm getting her to move closer to him.

Jules scooted over to him and rested her cheek on his chest, tracing circles on his arm.

"So, how about it? How about Erick, with a K?" she asked without looking at him.

"I don't like it for a first name but I will agree to it as a middle…only cus you're cute and I love your creativity," he said twirling her hair around his fingers.

"Well, can I Nicholas for the his first name then?" she smiled.

"No. There is only one Nick in this house…unless you want me to call our daughter Juliana," he said kind of liking the idea.

"Ugh, I like my name if only my piece of shit mother didn't have something to do with it," she groaned.

"She has no say in this, Darlin'," he told her.

"Whatever, I get your point," she said before adding, "And anyway, I thought we were going with Abby Morgan and Alexa Nicole?"

"Yeah, I like that," he said twirling another piece of her hair.

Jules was jolted back to reality when she felt another sharp pain; she grabbed her belly as she doubled over.

"Ohhh God, Nicky, I'm dyin' here…are we almost there?" she begged.

"Yes, Baby, it's the rain that is holding us up," he looked over at her worried. he did NOT want to deliver his set of twins in his truck.

"I will get you there, Sweetheart, I promise!" he said going up onto the sidewalk in order to avoid a huge flooding of water in the middle of the road. Nick knew that one was deeper than it appeared.

"**AHHHHHHHHGGGHHH," **Jules groaned out again.

* * *

It hadn't even dawned on Nick to call ahead to the hospital to let them know to expect a pregnant woman in labor to be flying through their doors shortly, until he pulled in front of the entrance of Desert Palm Hospital.

"_Fuck_!" he screamed inside his head. He suddenly wished he had his CSI vest on knowing that would get him instant attention.

Nick left the Denali running and police headlights flashing as he jumped out of the truck and ran to get his wife.

The rain beat on him mercilessly, soaking him to the core, before he could even open the passenger side door.

He was shocked when doctors appeared and were at Jules' side instantly, tossing her into a wheelchair and rushing her in.

One particular nurse he recognized from their last stint at the hospital hurried along side him.

"We've been waiting for you," Nurse Bradshaw explained.

"Really?" Nick said as they continued to hurry beside the nurses.

Nurse Tammy Bradshaw nodded, "Yes, a CSI Supervisor called...um, I think the name was Gil Grissom. He informed us of the situation and requested immediate attention."

Nick smiled gratefully.

_"Aww, Way to go, Griss,"_ he thought silently.

* * *

When Jules' doctor made it into the room the nurse looked at him with concern.

"Dr. Hilliard, she is already 9 centimeters dilated and moving fast," Nurse Gloria King told the concerned doctor.

Nick rubbed his palms over his face a few times. He knew he got her there not a minute too soon. He knew only too well that Jules was going to introduce him to his twins very, very soon. He smiled softly from nervousness and from the happiness that was swelling inside him.

His thoughts were slapped away from the ear piercing scream of his wife.

"**NNNNICKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**

He pushed his way closer to her and gripped her hand tightly in his.

"I'm right here, Darlin', I'm right beside you," he said as he lost circulation in his hand.

"I can't do this…Oh my God, Nick, where is my epidural?" she screamed in agony.

Nick knew the answer.

He didn't have the heart to tell her.

He looked over at the nurse for help.

Nurse King shook her head at him and he nodded knowingly.

"_YOU tell her_," he mouthed to the nurse.

"_UH UH, NO WAY, YOU TELL HER_!" she mouthed back.

Nick squeezed his eyes shut as he shook his head in preparation to inform Jules of his knowledge.

Jules screamed again from the shooting pain.

"Honey, I am **so **sorry…Sweetheart, you are too far progressed to have an epidural. These babies are gonna be here faster than you think," he explained.

"**THEY CAN'T COME FASTER THAN I THINK! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THIS IS INSSSSANNNNE!" **she screamed out her thoughts.

All Nick Stokes could do was stroke his wife's soaking wet hair. The rain had drenched her earlier, but it was her perspiration from the pain that had wet it thoroughly now.

"I know, Baby, I know," he soothed.

"**YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY KNOWWWW!" **she yelled back at him.

"Jules, Honey," Nurse King spoke calmly, "you are gonna be just fine. You are strong and you are a fighter."

Jules lifted her head forward to bark at the nurse that she wasn't so strong, that she was a pathetic, weakling, and that she couldn't do it... until she saw her face.

The shock of it took away the pain if only for an instant.

"Miss Gloria?" she said with her voice hoarse.

"That's right, Baby Girl…I recognized that pretty face as soon as they rolled you up here to Labor and Delivery," she beamed.

"You work here?" Jules panted, "You are **MY **nurse?" finally showing a faint smile.

Nick looked at both women confused.

"Nurse King, how do you know Jules?" Nick asked, but he already knew the answer as soon as she called his wife by the name of Baby Girl.

"She is our precious Baby Girl, Mr. Stokes," she explained to Nick, never taking her stare off of Jules, "This girl right here was the light in our building. She was the baby Warrick Brown found. The baby girl that became everybody's daughter…a gift for us all she was."

**"I was not…I was just a discarded baby, Miss Gloria!" **Jules suddenly yelled with pain.

"If I wasn't down here ready to help get these beautiful babies out, I'd go up there and slap your face!" Nurse King yelled back.

"**NURSE**!" Dr. Hilliard snapped at her.

"No! No, it's all right, she's…she's family," Jules explained as she wiped the sweat away from her eye.

"That's right, I am, and I better not ever hear that kind of talk. You were given to us when we had nothing to look forward to but public housing," she said handing the doctor cervical clamps as she spoke.

Nick smiled. He realized Nurse Gloria was not only telling her the truth from her heart, but she was also making Jules focus on her words instead of the pain.

"_Damn, she's good_," he thought silently as he wiped Jules forehead with a small towel.

Jules screamed out again and Nurse Gloria reminded her of her strength.

"You and Warrick were like nothin' we'd ever seen before. A real ying and yang," she laughed at her comparison. "You two showed the other kids how to step up and protect their own instead of fighting against each other. You both unknowingly set an example…raised the bar. Then took it even higher when ya's proved you really could make it out," she yelled over Jules' screams of pain. "Your grandmother had never took such pride in anything before the two of you graced her world…all of our worlds."

Jules listened as she groaned and Nick continued to hold her hand. He watched her toughen herself up with every word Gloria spoke. He was not only grateful for what she said about his wife and best friend, but he was thankful for her helping Jules give birth to his babies with less pain than if she had not been there.

A sharp, shooting, pain darted through Jules' body and she screamed an agonizing scream and with it followed the hurtful words that Nick was surprised she had felt deep inside.

**"Jolene Parker threw me away because I was not good enough!"**

_**"That is not true!**_" both Nick and Gloria yelled at the same time.

Nick leaned over and got in Jules face.

"You listen to me. Don't you ever, ever, think that…don't you know by now? **YOU **saved **ME**! I'd be nothing more than a hardened CSI, going through the motions, and working myself into loneliness. **YOU **made me feel emotions I had purposely buried. I woulda been some nice guy who helped other people, but went home to an empty house and be an empty shell of a man," Nick spoke without wavering, "**YOU **breathed light into me…and **THAT **is why I call you _'Sunshine_'! So don't you ever, ever, say anything like that again!" his voice was stern.

"Baby Girl, if Esther Brown ever heard you say that, my God she would fall to the ground in a heap of sadness. You are wrong. Jolene Parker HAD TO leave you behind because you were too bright of a light for her darkness…don't you see? SHE was not good enough…God knew that…and He gave you to us..Are you doubting GOD'S Will?"

"No, Ma'am," Jules breathed out suddenly realizing how much of a demon Jolene had been in her life.

Dr. Hilliard yelled over their conversation.

"Gloria push back the leg…Nick you grab the other one…Jules bare down, you're crowning," he ordered.

As Jules pushed down hard, with Nick and Nurse King by her sides, she thought about the truth. She realized, that for all these years she had thought that Jolene had never been a part of her life but she was wrong. She had been carrying Jolene inside her since childhood, letting her cause her insecurities and be a weight on her back for far too long. She had been letting Jolene infiltrate her life and she never even knew it.

Jules breathed in deep and pushed again hard. And, as she did, at that moment, she saw the truth. Jolene had no power of her. Jolene was never worthy of keeping Jules. It was **Jolene **that wasn't good enough and Jules was the one with the power. Jules suddenly knew WHY Jolene did the things she did, it was because Jules was too good for her right from the start. Deep down Jolene knew that. She knew that little baby girl was never meant for her filthy soul. Jules never needed to feel sadness or shame…it was that Baby Girl that left Jolene! Jules could slam the door in Jolene Parker's face without looking back or feeling one bit of sadness, because Jolene was NEVER MEANT to have her.

Jules smiled though her pain and felt a freedom that she had never fully felt before…and with one last scream and push, Nick looked back at her.

"That's it, Sunshine, my God you are amazing!"

He looked away from her eyes just long enough to look at the baby that the doctor was guiding out.

Jules saw tears run down Nick's face as he looked back at her…

"You just gave me my **sons**," he cried.

"Congratulations, Baby Girl," Nurse Gloria smiled as she watched Dr, Hilliard hold up baby number two, "...you got yourself two, gorgeous, identical twin boys."

Jules couldn't stop crying from every emotion swirling around her and she squeezed Nick's hand tighter when she saw her strong husband be reduced to tears.

"Nick…" she gasped out.

"You did it, Baby," he said wiping his eyes with his forearms, "They are finally here. My sons."

* * *

Warrick Brown paced a path in the linoleum floor of the hospital. He walked back and forth for what seemed like years.

"CSI Brown, can I get you a chair?" one young nurse's aide asked.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks," he said without stopping his pacing.

The clamoring of the large doors startled Warrick as they swung open wide.

"Did they come yet? Are the babies here? How's Jules? Is she alright?" Trista yelled frantically to Warrick.

It was Trista Morgan... Jules best friend for many, many, years had barreled into the Labor and Delivery ward on a mission to stand by her dearest friend.

"Trista," Warrick finally smiled and stopped pacing.

Trista ran up to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Warrick rubbed her back with his hand before she realized her actions and yanked herself away.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Nope, nothing, I haven't heard anything yet," he said staring at her frazzled appearance.

She had obviously been caught in that wicked storm and yet she still looked beautiful to him.

"Stop staring at me, Loser," she said walking past him.

Trista and Warrick had always fought like cats and dogs. And it would continue to be that way **only **because Trista refused to let herself love him. Warrick on the other hand was blindsided when the two of them hooked up that fateful night and he realized how much he loved her. Trista on the other hand was too guarded to allow it.

"I'm not staring at you, ya nasty thing," he smirked.

And as they waited with worry and impatience, they continued to spar back and forth.

* * *

Once Jules had fallen asleep soon after she met her baby boys. After the babies were whisked off, cleaned up, and all was settled, Nick kissed Jules' forehead and let her sleep. She fought hard. She was his champion.

Walking into the hallway he spotted Trista and Warrick instantly.

He looked over to see Jim Brass hustle in with a smile. Nick smiled back at him knowing Jim had always come to his side through everything.

"**WELL**? What do you have?" Trista squealed.

"HOW IS MY SISTER? SHE OKAY?" Warrick jumped in.

"Both my wife **AND **my **SONS**, are **perfect**," Nick said suddenly choking back his emotions again.

Without warning and not realizing what she was doing, Trista screamed, "**Oh my God, we have BOYS**!" and she wrapped her arms around Warrick, hugged him tightly before pulling away slightly, leaning in and kissing him passionately. The two kissed for a few seconds before Trista pulled away embarrassed and straightened herself up.

"Uh, caught up in the moment, that's all," she stuttered.

Nick and Jim Brass rolled their eyes.

"Can we see her, Nick?" Warrick asked.

"Naw, she's out of it and asleep," he said before smiling wide, "**BUT **come on and see my boys!"

* * *

Standing in front of the glass window, Brass, Trista, Warrick, and Nick looked at the two baby boys wrapped in hospital blankets and wearing matching blue hats.

"Wow, nice size babies for being there being two in there," Warrick noticed.

"Yeah, we got a 5.6 pounder and a 5lb even," Nick informed them.

"My God, they are totally identical!" Trista whispered in shock.

"No shit, Einstein, that's why they're called identical twins," Warrick jabbed.

"Shut up, asshole, it's just weird seeing it," she defended.

Warrick laughed inwardly.

"You got names for them, Nicky?" Jim asked.

"Yep, we do," Nick turned and faced the three of them.

"I'd like you to meet The Stokes brothers…

Mason Erick and Aidan Nicholas.

Trista let a tear down her cheek.

Warrick smiled wide.

And Jim Brass tapped on the window and said...

"Well, hello there, Mason...Hiya Aidan...

...it's nice to finally meet ya."


	18. Finally

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI.

Rated K/T

**Well, this is it this time...FOR REAL**

**It's complete...Just like the Stokes' family.**

**I hope you enjoyed their journey.**

**It started with **

**xx You Found Me xx**

**then**

**xx An Affair to Remember xx**

**and finally**

**xx In Your Eyes xx**

**(And a one shot peek into one of their fantasies with A Fantasy No More)**

**ENJOY & please, I beg you, please REVIEW my work.**

* * *

Coming down the stairs with a basket full of dirty laundry, Jules felt her heart leap when she saw Nick's truck pull into the driveway. She smiled wide; she couldn't wait to see him. He had worked his graveyard shift and was getting in later than usual. She had spoken to him earlier and knew he had a big investigation going on that was bogging the team down but, she also knew he couldn't wait to get home to see her and his kids.

Just as she was about to fling open the door to greet her handsome husband, who she still found incredibly sexy even after being with him nearly ten years from the day she met him, she heard the familiar call and a telling voice behind it.

"**MOMMMMY**!" Emma yelled.

Emma's call was followed by the cry of a little boy, whom she thought sounded most like her son Aidan, which meant Mason was up to something.

"What happened, Emma?" she called out as she unlocked and opened the door for Nick who was bending down to pick up the newspaper as he walked up the walkway.

Jules wasn't able to greet Nick at the door like she wanted, instead she had to go see why her children were suddenly not happy.

* * *

Nick saw Jules open the door and smiled a Nick Stokes smile that would have melted her heart if she had stuck around to see it.

He was about to say, "Good morning, Sunshine," but she hurried off before he could say a word.

He strolled up the steps and could hear his kids through the screen door.

He sighed knowing clearly now why Jules left him out there without so much as a hello.

* * *

Jules picked Aidan up off the floor and hugged him tightly.

"Okay, Em, you wanna tell me what happened?" she asked looking over at Mason who was looking sheepish in the corner of the room.

"Aidan wanted Mason's dinosaur and tried to take it so Mason just let him have it and whacked him one on his back," she gave her description accurately.

"No, he hitted me fawst," Aidan cried on his mother's shoulder.

"No, he tooked it and den I hitted him," her other two year old defended himself.

"Isn't that what I said, Midget?" Emma said rolling her eyes with the same expression her father has.

Jules smirked.

"What's all the yellin' goin' on in here?" Nick said as he walked into the den happy to see his family.

He was smiling and happy to see them even if there were tears and complaints going on.

"**DADDY**! Hi, Daddy!" Emma squealed when she saw her father.

She would always be her Daddy's girl.

"There's my girl! Gimme a kiss, Sweet Pea," he said getting a big kiss and hug. Nick growled into her neck and squeezed her tight.

Jules looked over at Nick and told him what the twins' troubles were.

"Mason and Aidan seem to have had a disagreement. Aidan thought it would be a good idea to take what wasn't his and Mason handled it with his fist," Jules sighed.

Jules put Aidan down and walked over to Nick with a big smile unfazed by the complaints now that Nick was home.

Nick put Emma down and walked toward Jules with a smile of his own.

"Hey, Cowboy," she said and wrapped her arms completely around his neck, giving him a hug that only she could give.

"Hey, Sunshine," he growled as he hugged her back tightly, "Ah, I live for this kind of love from my two ladies," he said in his southern twang.

"Daddy, I no do it," Aidan said tearfully.

"Yes, he did, Daddy," Emma chimed in.

"I didn't see it so don't look at me," Jules shrugged.

Nick looked over at Mason who looked sheepishly back at his dad.

"What's this hitting thing ya got goin' on, my boy?" he asked and scooped him up onto his hip.

"He tooked it from me," the two year old frowned.

The minute Nick picked up Mason, Jules smiled inwardly. Not because he was incredibly good with his children, not because you could feel the love that surrounded the Stokes' den, but because looking at Mason next to his father's face was actually comical.

The Stokes' twins were not only identical to each other, but they were an identical match to Nick. So much so, that with Mason's face next to Nick's, as they spoke to each other only inches apart, it looked like Nick was holding a mini mirror of himself. It melted her heart and no matter how many times she looked at them. It made her smile every time she saw it.

She thought back to earlier times…

"Do you think they'll change or stay like this forever?" Trista asked as she took one of the twins from Nick's arms.

"Whaddya mean?" Jules asked as she brought a bottle over to her.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Nick squished up his face confused.

"I mean," Trista looked over at Jules, "...for God's sake I thought Emma looked like her father until I see Frick and Frack over here looking like that big goof," she smiled and pointed to Nick who indeed had a proud, goofy, smile on his face. He knew it, too…his boys were his clones…and he loved it.

"Ha! How do you think I feel? I'm the one who went through nine months, not to mention the labor and I have twin boys that are mirror images of Nick and a daughter who only lately has begun to show some signs of me!" she laughed and handed Trista the bottle.

"What can I say, I have strong genes," Nick smirked and Jules grabbed his face in her hand, squeezing his cheeks together.

"Texas, you got something else strong in those 'jeans', that I would like to get my hands on later," she laughed and kissed his lips.

"Mmmm, oh yeah? How about your mouth too?" he raised his eyebrow devilishly.

"Do you hear your parents, Mason?" Trista said looking down at the baby in her arms, "They are perverts…and that is why there are two of you…because your father and mother got it on so much that…"

"TRISSSSTA!" Jules yelled laughing.

Jules and Trista giggled like school girls and looked over when they heard the familiar voice.

"Now why in Hell is the front door left unlocked?" Warrick yelled barely through the door.

"Oh, God, does he ever stop with his 'locking the door' obsession?" Trista laughed.

Jules rolled her eyes and shrugged.

Trista continued, "I mean, we **KNEW **he was coming!" she rolled her eyes along with Jules just before yelling out to him, "**I opened it for you, Loser**!"

"Not to mention my big, hunk of man is sitting right here," she chuckled.

"Mmm, yeah, Baby, am I your big man?" Nick growled out.

"My big, **sexy**, man" she said back as he slapped her ass as she passed him.

"Uck, I gotta walk in to that?" Warrick said as he caught the tail end of Jules comment and saw Nick slapping her ass.

"What's up, man," Nick nodded upwards at his brother-in-law.

"Ah, nothing' much, chief, they got that douche bag from the Tangier homicide," Warrick informed Nick before turning toward Trista, "Hey, Hotstuff, how about some love for your man when he walks through the door?"

Trista stands on her tip toes and kisses Warrick and he reaches over and holds her face in his hand, before pulling away.

"Mmmm, sweet," he smiled.

"Uck, and I gotta see that?" Jules said in a fake, exaggerated, Warrick voice imitating her brother.

"This is different," Warrick explained his double standard.

"Please, spare me…I actually reallllly don't care…I'm teasing," Jules laughed and began preparing another bottle.

Warrick leaned over, kissed his nephew on his head and then went straight to the other one. He picked up Aidan out of his bouncy seat and greeted him with a sweet voice.

"How's my A-man?" he asked and Aidan smiled at him, "Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about…look at that smile," he said proudly.

**"UNCLE WICK!"** Emma ran into the kitchen.

"I was lookin' around for you, Tiny!" Where you been hiding?" he smiled, put Aidan back down in his bouncy seat and grabbed Emma up as she ran to him.

"You and Ann Testa staying for dinner?" she asked.

Emma still called them by their nicknames even after she could say their names perfectly and knew them well. They would forever hold those names and they liked it that way. Emma absolutely adored them and she especially loved the fact that her beloved Uncle Wick and her precious Ann Testa were getting married. She thought it was their gift to her.

"Yeah, Tiny, we're stayin'," Warrick answered happily.

Nick got up from the kitchen table and, while still holding his mug of coffee, put Trista's empty glass in the sink. Taking a sip of his coffee his eyes watched Jules bend over and pick up a lid she dropped. He took another sip of his coffee, never taking his eyes off his wife's ass.

Jules stood up and felt his stare. She looked over at Nick who was leaning against the counter with his coffee mug to his lips. She saw his eyes and she knew that glare. She turned her head slightly and gave him a look silently saying, _"Nicckkky, get your mind outta the gutter, Cowboy,"_ .

Nick put his coffee mug down on the counter and smiled wide as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his hands fall onto her ass. He pushed her flush with him.

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" he whispered to her while placing his forehead to hers.

"Not in the last couple hours, I don't think," she smiled and kissed his nose.

"Did I tell you how much I love my family?" he said and rubbed her nose with his.

"Uh huh, I know you do," she smiled.

"Did I tell you how much I'd love to take you to bed right now?" he said staring directly into her eyes with a devilish smile.

"Um, no, but I can see it…it's written all over your face," she touched his face and kissed him quickly, "…but we got company, Handsome, so let's knock it off before we spark it up."

The two of them laughed knowing they never lost that spark that always turned into wildfire before they knew it.

* * *

Jules was brought out of her thoughts by Nick's question.

"What can I eat, Babe, I'm starving?" he asked putting Mason back on the floor next to his sister.

"Whatever you want, Handsome," she said before adding, "I mean, I'm no southern breakfast chef like your Mama but...I can give it a good shot," she laughed knowing that wasn't even possible.

Nick and Jules walked into the kitchen as the three little Stokes sat on the floor playing nicely together, and they walked to the refrigerator.

"Hard day, Handsome?" she asked.

"Little bit, but it's all right," he answered.

She smiled at him.

"What ya smilin' at, Sunshine?" he squinted his eyes unsure.

"Your Texas accent," she smiled wider, "It never gets old for me. I love it."

"Oooh, you love it?" he grinned, "What else you love about me, my sexy little kitten," he took a swipe at her and she jumped away.

The two of them laughed.

"Everything," Jules answered him as she walked over to the counter with a mug and began to make Nick a cup of coffee.

As her back was turned, Nick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close to his body.

Jules leaned back into him and settled into Nick's arms.

The two of them stared over at their children as they played.

No words were spoken between them, but they didn't need any...they already knew what the other was thinking…

They not only had it all but they were finally living…

…Happily Ever After."


End file.
